


Любимые

by Kenzelu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Canon Divergence, Mental Instability, Sibling Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzelu/pseuds/Kenzelu
Summary: Зуко знал, что не может спасти Азулу. Он мог лишь попытаться простить её. Впрочем, то были две стороны одной медали.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379765) by [LadyCharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharity/pseuds/LadyCharity). 



> Автор игнорирует некоторые моменты из последних десяти минут сериала и все комиксы-сиквелы. В остальном фанфик совместим с каноном.
> 
> В фике полно отсылок к канону, наиболее тонкие из них отмечены знаком * и поясняются в примечаниях в конце глав.
> 
> [AMV под настроение фанфика](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HH1vXDP9C-0)
> 
> Большая благодарность [сань-чан](https://ficbook.net/authors/4341151) с фикбука за бетирование этой работы.

Из всех троих внуков Лорда Огня Азулона Зуко плакал больше всех. Лу Тен был самым старшим, и долгое время вторым в очереди на престол. Если он и расстраивался из-за чего-то, то ему явно хватало ума плакать в пределах своих покоев. Азула же была самой младшей, и ненавидела это. Она скорее вырвала бы себе глаза, чем позволила им пролить хоть одну слезу. А вот Зуко ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Он плакал над пьесами, даже плохо поставленными, над одинокой уткочерепахой, оставшейся без пары, он плакал, когда их бабушка умерла. Она была тихой и держалась как-то поодаль, но всегда добавляла в его миску лишний кусочек рыбы, когда они ужинали вместе. Зуко плакал не больше, чем самый обычный ребенок его возраста, но меньше, чем его сестра и двоюродный брат, поэтому в какой-то момент он доплакался до того, что начал раздражать своего отца.

Озай говорил, что Зуко был слишком шумным. Он не слышал своих мыслей, когда мальчик заходился громким плачем в его присутствии. В такие моменты Озай спрашивал его, когда он уже закончит реветь, и в холодном молчании ждал, пока сын приглушит свой очередной всхлип. Зуко старался не оставаться в одной комнате с отцом, когда у него была такая возможность.

Азула делала ещё хуже. Делая вид, что приходит к Урсе провести время вместе, она стыдила Зуко каждый раз, когда он в слезах бежал к матери за утешением. Даже когда он пытался спрятаться, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание, Азула выискивала брата в его укрытии у пруда с уткочерепахами или в его комнате и смеялась, если он не успевал отдышаться до того, как она его находила.

— Неудивительно, что отец стыдится тебя, — говорила она, и её слова делали Зуко ещё больнее.

К счастью, в такие моменты Лу Тен часто брал его под своё крыло и уводил в свою комнату, и они вместе читали хранившиеся там книги и свитки до тех пор, пока Зуко не успокаивался. Он говорил Зуко, что плакать столько, сколько требуется — это нормально, и что да, _грустно_ , что Лорд Огня Азулон отказал в поддержке семьям фермеров, отправившимся в столицу с мольбами о помощи.

— В жизни случаются огорчения, Зуко, так почему бы тебе не поплакать о них? — говорил Лу Тен.

— Азула никогда не плачет, — отвечал Зуко с завистью и обидой.

— Все плачут, Зуко. Она просто слишком мала, чтобы это понять.

Смысл, который Лу Тен вкладывал в свои слова, был совсем другим, но Зуко чувствовал облегчение в груди при мысли о том, что кто-то наконец посчитал более сильным и зрелым его, а не Азулу. Впрочем, такие моменты никогда не длились долго: они сводились на нет, как только Зуко сбивали с ног во время тренировок покорения огня, или когда Азула начинала издеваться над братом за то, что он задал простой вопрос, или когда Озай просто смотрел на сына до тех пор, пока тот не начинал чувствовать, что вырос на десять размеров больше положенного, и занимает собой слишком много места, и вдыхает слишком много воздуха.

— Тогда почему она так часто заставляет меня плакать? — не переставал досадовать Зуко.

Лу Тен всегда мрачнел, когда Зуко задавал ему подобные вопросы. Всматриваясь в серьезное и обиженное лицо Зуко, он, должно быть, думал обо всех тех вещах и людях, что могли заставить плакать его маленького кузена до тех пор, пока мальчик не потеряет способность дышать или самостоятельно стоять. И отцы и сёстры определённо не должны были быть на самом верху списка поводов для слёз.

— Ей не следует так поступать с тобой, — отвечал Лу Тен. Он хотел бы быть мудрее и сказать кузену о том, что точно будет, а не о том, чему бы следовало быть. Что хорошего может быть в гипотезах? — Ты — её брат.

После этих слов Зуко смотрел вниз с таким озадаченным лицом, будто он натолкнулся на загадку, а его голос делался тихим, будто он стеснялся задать вопрос, на который должен был знать ответ.

— Думаешь, моя сестра не любит меня?

Сердце Лу Тена, должно быть, падало, и вместо ответа он садился на пол рядом с Зуко, хотя всё ещё был в военном мундире и обязан был посетить ещё много важных встреч в тот день, а затем вытаскивал из своего стола небольшую книгу сказок Народа Огня.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал историю, — спрашивал он, — о Синем Духе?

Лу Тен был высоким, сильным и мудрым. Он был как король в глазах Зуко (что, к сожалению, делало Озая богом). В конце концов Лу Тен умер; его сломал груз войны, что отец возложил на его юношеские плечи. Когда Зуко узнал об этом, то стал ждать. Ждать того момента, когда он выйдет из сада, закончатся дневные уроки и ужин, а затем и молитвы за Лу Тена перед Агни в Храме Огня, и ночь накроет дворец, все его обитатели уснут, и только звёзды осветят ему путь в комнату двоюродного брата. В тот момент, когда он остановился посреди опустевшей комнаты, даже не успев добраться до кровати Лу Тена, горькие слёзы брызнули у него из глаз.

Но, как бы то ни было, Лу Тен оставил след на душе Зуко, такой, что был удивительно безболезненным. И Зуко привык к нему, как ему случалось привыкать ко многим вещам в своей жизни.

__________

В последний день последнего отпуска Лу Тена Азула сбежала с уроков, чтобы поиграть с Тай Ли на окраине Кальдеры. Должно быть, она подумала, что успеет вернуться во дворец до тренировки покорения огня, но, когда она добежала до тренировочной площадки, то опаздывала уже на двенадцать минут, и Озай ждал её рядом с Ли и Ло. Он не повысил своего голоса в тот день, но этого никогда и не требовалось.

Позже Зуко обнаружил, что Азула плачет в дворцовом саду. Он даже не осознал этого сначала: она свернулась в комок на небольшом мостике над прудом, но не всхлипывала и не дрожала. А потом Зуко увидел, как Азула трёт рукавом глаза, и несмотря на то, что прятался за колоннами, он тут же почувствовал себя разоблачённым. Зуко побежал во дворец, стараясь не издавать ни звука.

Прежде чем он успел чем-либо себя занять — учёбой, тренировками, чем угодно, что могло бы сойти за алиби, — Лу Тен поймал его в коридоре.

— Почему ты бежишь?

К лицу Зуко прилил жар, и он выпалил «без причины» слишком быстро, чтобы это сошло за правду. Прошло ещё три секунды, и даже такая невинная ложь стала слишком сложной для него. Признания одно за другим посыпались наружу:

— Азула плачет, — сказал он.

Лу Тен нахмурился:

— Почему она плачет?

— Я не знаю. У неё какие-то проблемы.

— Дядя наказал её?

— Нет! — выпалил Зуко, и, возможно, именно тогда волнение одолело его. — Отец не говорил ей _ничего_ плохого. Он только сказал, что она безответственная, и что ей нельзя будет увидеть фейерверк на Фестивале Середины Лета на следующей неделе. Ничего особенного.

— Обидно такое пропускать, — мягко сказал Лу Тен. — Мне тоже было бы грустно. С ней всё в порядке?

Зуко почувствовал укол беспокойства, который кто-то другой мог бы принять за чувство вины.

— Не знаю, я не спрашивал.

— Возможно, тебе стоит поговорить с ней.

Зуко изумлённо уставился на Лу Тена:

— Ты с ума сошёл!

Лу Тен рассмеялся, но не было похоже, чтобы он шутил.

— Она, наверное, чувствует себя очень плохо. Никто не любит огорчать своего отца.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты никогда не огорчаешь дядю.

— Если бы ты сказал это в его присутствии, он бы задохнулся от смеха, — улыбнулся Лу Тен. — Пойдём со мной.

Он повёл Зуко в дворцовые кухни. Лу Тен приложил палец к губам, а затем, пока повар не смотрел, подкрался и своровал две булочки из бамбуковой пароварки. Они убежали до того, как повар успел понять, что произошло, хотя он, скорее всего, лишь притворился, что ничего не заметил, потому что Зуко всё время смеялся себе в рукав.

Когда они добрались до их любимой лужайки, Зуко нетерпеливо потянулся к одной из мягких булочек, но Лу Тен продолжил держать их вне его досягаемости.

— Отдай одну Азуле, — сказал он. — Возможно, ей станет лучше, если ты дашь ей что-нибудь тёплое.

Плечи Зуко опустились. Он надеялся, что Лу Тен затеял кражу булочек для того, чтобы сменить тему разговора.

— Она не захочет ничего у меня брать. Она ненавидит меня.

— Это не так. А даже если и так, неужели ты всё равно не любишь её?

Зуко обдумывал слова кузена несколько секунд, а затем покорно вздохнул. Лу Тен усмехнулся и протянул ему булочки, которые тот торжественно принял.

Когда Зуко вернулся во двор, Азула всё ещё была в саду. Она занималась тем, что выдирала пучки травы и бросала их в пруд. Уткочерепахи и огненные кои поначалу пытались клевать корни, но потом посчитали их несъедобными и спрятались в камышах. Мысли мальчика о Лу Тене сразу отошли на второй план, когда он увидел сестру, и он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с ней.

— Привет, Азула.

Вместо ответа Азула сделала в траве ещё одну дыру. Зуко сел рядом с ней и протянул ей пышную булочку с семенами лотоса.

— Хочешь? Они вкусные.

Азула взяла булочку у него из рук, а потом швырнула в одного из уткочерепашат. Только что усевшийся в траве Зуко тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Это было для _тебя_ , — вскрикнул он возмущённо.

— Оставь меня в покое, — огрызнулась Азула.

Её голос всё ещё был хриплым. Зуко хотел спросить, почему ей настолько плохо, ведь отец был так мягок с ней, но он знал, что Лу Тен не советовал бы ему задавать подобные вопросы. К тому же, лицо Азулы было настолько кислым, что Зуко просто не мог заставить себя открыть рот.

Тем временем уткочерепашонок благополучно вынырнул на поверхность. Зуко снял ботинки и закатал штаны до колен, а затем вошёл в воду. Он поднял размякшую от воды булочку, раскрошил её и разбросал крошки по поверхности воды. Уткочерепашата быстро расправились с угощением.

— Хочешь поиграть? — попытался опять мальчик. Он хотел отвлечь Азулу, как отвлекал его Лу Тен каждый раз после того, как Зуко подслушивал Озая, рассказывавшего придворным о том, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы его сын был кем-то другим.

Зуко не успел даже улыбнуться: Азула толкнула его, и он упал в воду. Пруд был мелким, но Зуко всё равно промок до нитки и вскрикнул, когда чуть не приземлился на одну из больших золотистых огненных кои, которая едва успела отплыть в сторону.

— Азула! — огрызнулся он.

Зуко обернулся, готовый плеснуть водой ей в лицо и прервать её ожидаемый жестокий смех, но она даже не улыбалась. Азула смотрела на него так свирепо, будто это он только что толкнул её в пруд. Более мудрый чем Зуко мальчик понял бы, что она лишь пыталась заставить его чувствовать себя так же плохо, как и она сама, но ему было всего десять.

— Почему ты такая… _агх_!

Зуко хотел использовать покорение огня, чтобы испарить воду со своей одежды, но он знал, что в таком состоянии как сейчас лишь подожжёт свои штаны от злости и тем самым только усугубит победу сестры.

— Я просто пытался _помочь_ , — раздосадованно воскликнул Зуко.

— Зачем мне твоя помощь? — отрезала Азула. — Зачем ты вообще мне нужен?

Зуко выскочил из сада с криком разочарования, забыв свои ботинки на краю пруда. Оставляя за собой мокрые следы, он побежал по направлению к дворцу. Зуко сделал вывод, что Лу Тен, каким бы высоким, сильным и мудрым он ни был, всё равно мог ошибаться в некоторых вещах.

**__________**

Раньше было так, теперь — стало иначе. Казалось бы, слишком много всего изменилось, но в тот момент, когда корабль Зуко взял курс на лечебницу Азулы, он понял, что что-то всё-таки осталось неизменным.

Зуко плыл на тот остров, где его сестра в ожидании суда поправляла своё ментальное здоровье. Никто не заставлял его этого делать, как Лу Тен никогда не заставлял его садиться рядом с Азулой, когда она была расстроена. Даже Судьба не заставляла Зуко. Никто бы не расстроился, отдай он приказ развернуть корабль домой. Команда, вероятно, и вовсе поаплодировала бы ему.

— Я всё ещё считаю, что это — плохая идея, — сказала Катара.

Зуко ожидал, что она продолжит, но девушка явно не видела в этом необходимости.

— Знаю, — просто ответил он.

Настала её очередь ждать, и его очередь не знать, что ещё сказать.

— Так _почему_? — Катара не выдержала. — Она чуть не убила тебя. И убила бы, будь у неё такая возможность.

Зуко не мог винить Катару в её сомнениях: в конце-концов, она поехала с ним только потому, что он попросил.

— Она больна.

Катара поджала губы.

— Она бы убила тебя, если бы не была.

Зуко поспорил бы с Катарой, если б мог.

— Это значит, ты прощаешь её? — спросила она.

— Нет, — Зуко сделал паузу, задумавшись, — не думаю. Разве значит?

— А ты сам не знаешь?

Зуко беспомощно посмотрел на неё в ответ, и Катара мягко рассмеялась.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, зачем ты попросил меня с тобой поехать.

— Что, больше не хочешь меняющих жизнь поездок со мной?

— Ха-ха. Я имела в виду, что из всех, я…

Её лицо напряглось.

— Что?

— Я последняя, кто мог бы тебе хоть чем-то помочь. Вот и всё.

Зуко посмотрел на неё в замешательстве, и она недовольно вздохнула. Катара на секунду задумалась, будто собираясь сказать что-то щекотливое, но потом передумала и отвела взгляд.

— Прямо сейчас я не хочу даже думать о том, чтобы простить Азулу хоть за что-то, — в итоге сказала она.

— Ну, в этом мы сходимся.

Катара фыркнула. Пароход приближался к пышной зелёной гавани, спрятанной в гуще прочих островов архипелага.

— Я попросил тебя поехать не потому, что мне нужен был мудрый совет или что-то подобное. Думаю, мне просто была нужна твоя компания.

Катара криво улыбнулась.

— Да уж. Если бы ты находился в поисках мудрости и не обратился к Айро, ты был бы просто безнадёжен.

Зуко закатил глаза. Катара рассеянно расчёсывала свои густые волосы и ненароком делала их настроение ещё более серьёзным.*

— Пусть я и не светоч мудрости, — сказала Катара, — я не думаю, что эта поездка хорошо на тебя повлияет. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас.

— Я просто хочу посмотреть, в порядке ли она. Я не собираюсь делать так постоянно.

Он покосился на Катару, которая прислонилась к перилам и наблюдала за волнами от парохода. Зуко никогда не говорил ей этого, но она была единственной помимо него самого, кто видел, как Азула плакала за все четырнадцать лет её жизни. Он считал, что Катара и сама об этом догадывалась. Никто не мог бы и предположить, что Азула пролила хоть одну слезу за последнее десятилетие.

— Аанг рассказал мне, что ты посещал своего отца в тюрьме, — сказала Катара.

Зуко поднял бровь.

— Это ты к чему?

Нахмурившись, она посмотрела на него:

— Я просто волнуюсь…

— Ну, в этом нет ничего необычного.

— Я _волнуюсь_ , — Катара повысила голос, — что они оба попытаются навредить тебе. И ты им позволишь.

— Аанг забрал у моего отца способности к покорению. А ци Азулы блокируют так, что даже она не может с этим ничего сделать. Они не смогут напасть на меня.

— Я не это имела в виду.

Пароход пришвартовался. Глава лечебницы сопроводил Зуко и Катару через парадный вход. У ворот цвели деревья, откуда-то доносилось журчание фонтана.

— Здесь красиво, — сказала Катара. — И спокойно.

— Всё так, как ненавидит Азула, — вздохнул Зуко.

Он повернулся к Катаре. Она, казалось, уже знала, что он собирается сказать, и избавила его от необходимости объясняться.

— Я подожду здесь, хорошо?

— Да, — ответил Зуко. — Я скоро вернусь.

Глава лечебницы провёл его внутрь. Зуко не хотел, чтобы Катара вновь увидела Азулу. После Агни Кай Катаре было настолько плохо, что она не могла перестать трястись даже после того, как помогла Зуко вернуться во дворец и продолжила настаивать, что ещё не закончила лечить его, будучи насквозь мокрой от пота.

Тем не менее, когда двери за ним закрылись, и глава лечебницы мимоходом назвал номер палаты Азулы, Зуко пожалел, что Катара не с ним.

— Вам следует быть осторожным, Лорд Огня Зуко, — сказал ему надзиратель, используя титул, подходящий Зуко так же, как плащ размера на два больше. — Пациентка бывает довольно буйной. Если она вдруг сбежит…

— Не пытается же она сбежать всякий раз, когда кто-то к ней приходит?

— Вы — её первый посетитель, мой Лорд.

Зуко понимающе вздохнул.

Надзиратель отпер дверь. Стражники, сопровождавшие Зуко, подошли к двери вместе с ним, но он покачал головой.

— Вам не нужно идти со мной. Всё будет в порядке.

Надзиратель посмотрел на него так, будто он между делом предложил себя поджечь.

— При всём уважении, мой Лорд, это не самая безопасная ситуация для нашего нового Лорда Огня.

Зуко посмотрел на молчащих стражников. Они, в своей тяжёлой броне и с высокими копьями, отлично справлялись с ролью украшений, но не было похоже, что их присутствие сделает встречу с Азулой более безопасной.

— У неё может начаться припадок, — возразил он.

Надзиратель озадаченно замычал, но больше не стал протестовать.

— Возьмите с собой хотя бы двоих. Понимаю ваше беспокойство, но последнее, что нужно Стране Огня — это её травмированный Лорд.

Они все говорили так, будто ожидали, что Азула непременно убьёт его. Справедливости ради, Зуко считал, что они не так уж далеки от истины. Он уступил, и глубоко вздохнув, открыл дверь.

Первым, что поразило его, был запах. К счастью, палата не была влажной и пропитанной по́том, как та тюремная камера, в которой находился его отец. Комната просто сильно пахла Азулой, возможно, потому что её держали здесь уже долгое время. Этот запах напомнил Зуко о доме. Лечебница для душевнобольных не должна была пахнуть так знакомо, но всё же пахла.

Под бедной на книги полкой стояли кровать, прикроватная тумба и мягкое кресло. Низкий столик находился прямо посреди комнаты, на нём остывал нетронутый чайник, а на стенах вместо окон висели нарисованные чернилами картины горных цепей. Комната выглядела почти пустой, за исключением ёрзающего комка на кровати под простынями.

Как только дверь за стражниками закрылась, они сразу же встали по обе стороны от Зуко. И тут он понял, что надзиратель даже не объявил Азуле о его прибытии. Зуко услышал, как с той стороны двери надзиратель отдавал резкие приказы оставшимся в коридоре стражникам.

От комка на кровати послышался смешок.

Зуко стоял тихо, с опозданием, но без удивления обнаружив, что у него нет никакого плана действий. Он безрассудно надеялся, что нужные слова сами польются из него ручьём, как только он увидит свою сестру. Но вместо этого он ошарашенно молчал, в то время как Азула зарывалась в простыни.

Последние тридцать секунд были, вероятно, самыми мирными между ними с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемь лет.

Всё это совсем не было похоже на его визит к Озаю. Тогда Зуко дрожал от ужаса и гнева. Увидев лицо своего отца, он мог делать что угодно, но только не спокойно молчать; каждый его вздох был пронизан невысказанным вопросом _почему_? Но здесь, наблюдая, как Азула ёрзает под плотными простынями, Зуко думал о том, как она швырнула своё разочарование в маленького уткочерепашонка и как разбила своё сердце на миллион острых осколков, когда Катара привязала её цепями к той решётке. Почему настолько проще было требовать от отца ответа на своё _почему_ , чем спросить сестру, как у неё дела?

— Азула, — произнёс Зуко.

Ёрзание тут же прекратилось. Зуко почувствовал, что стражники крепче сжали свои копья, и покачал головой.

Он увидел, как её ослабевшая рука потянулась, чтобы сорвать простыни с лица. Оно оказалось мертвенно-бледным и похудевшим; кожа на лбу и щеках была будто обветренной и по цвету напоминала песок. Длинные волосы с грубо подстриженной чёлкой, побледневшие губы и залёгшие под глазами глубокие тени делали сестру почти неузнаваемой для Зуко. Раньше Азула всегда выглядела идеально.

При виде Зуко она напряглась. На её лице обозначились морщинки, и их было явно больше, чем должно быть у четырнадцатилетней девушки.

— Я знала, — сказала Азула.

Она села на кровати. Зуко увидел пятна на её запястьях и шее в местах, где иглоукалыватель должен был регулярно блокировать ци. Кожа вокруг этих пятен покраснела и не успевала заживать из-за постоянных процедур. Его сестра выглядела так, будто её атаковало дикое животное, что частично было правдой.

— Она предупреждала меня об этом.**

— О чём? — спросил Зуко.

Губы Азулы скривились в улыбке. Это было бы пугающе, если бы в её широко распахнутых глазах так явно не читался ужас.

— О тебе. Я думала, может быть, я _сошла_ с ума. Может быть, я обманываю себя, веря в предчувствия. Но вот ты здесь, готовый всё закончить.

Челюсти Зуко сжались.

— Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, Азула.

— Ты никогда и не мог. Тебе бы просто не хватило духа. То, что случилось… я выигрывала. Я _выигрывала_. А потом ты лишил меня всего. Ты всё испортил.

Её мысли спотыкались одна о другую, и Азула с укоризной уставилась на Зуко, будто он точно знал, о чём она думает в конкретный момент.

— Я не… — начал Зуко.

— Ты сжульничал! — крикнула Азула. — Ты обманул меня. Я видела тебя. Ты лежал на земле. Я ударила тебя молнией. Ты должен был умереть, а я должна была победить, а потом ты обманул меня и бросил меня сюда, в эту тюрьму…

— Это больница, Азула. Ты здесь, потому что ты нездорова.

Она потянулась к комоду рядом со столом, а потом швырнула что-то в Зуко. Стражники отреагировали немедленно: один грубо схватил его за руку и потянул в сторону, а другой запустил копьё в то, что могло быть ножом, дротиком или осколком стекла. Оружие зацепило это что-то и улетело в стену, но когда Зуко пришёл в себя, он увидел лишь вишнёвую косточку, вращающуюся на полу.

Азула захихикала. Зуко почувствовал, как его щёки горят.

— Для чего ты это сделала?

— Для тебя.

Зуко стряхнул с себя руку стражника. Его резкое движение заставило Азулу спрыгнуть с кровати, и её простыни рассыпались по полу. Зуко поднял руки в примирительном жесте, показав свои пустые ладони. Азула сжала зубы.

— Не очень хорошее предзнаменование, правда? Я нашла это. В еде, которую принесла мне служанка. Они никогда не перестанут пытаться, да? Они думают, что смогут меня достать, но у них ничего не выйдет.

— Они не служанки. Они медсёстры. И они здесь, чтобы тебе помочь.

— Она пыталась меня задушить. Они отравляют мою еду. Не думай, что я настолько глупа, Зузу. Я знаю, что они пытаются сделать. — Азула указала на вишнёвую косточку; её ногти были сломаны, а кожа на кончиках пальцев слезла. — Она предупреждала меня. Предупреждала меня, что ты придёшь снова. Вернёшься, чтобы всё испортить.

— Твои слова не имеют смысла, — Зуко чувствовал себя всё более и более потерянным. Он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы наблюдать за припадками Азулы, но похоже, что в данный момент он был способен только на это. — У всех фруктов есть косточки.

— В тот день. В тот день тоже была косточка, — продолжала его сестра. — Это было предзнаменование. И теперь ты здесь. Снова. Если бы ты умер, этого бы не случилось. Ты должен был умереть.

Один из стражников резко вздохнул и вышел вперёд. Зуко тут же поднял руку, останавливая его. Азула усмехнулась.

— Ты даже не сделаешь это сам? Ты жалок. Как же ты _жалок_. Ты даже не смог победить меня сам. Твоей маленькой водной девке пришлось выполнять твою грязную работу, потому что ты был слишком слаб по сравнению со мной. Ты всегда был. _Ты_. Ты слабак. И всегда им будешь. Не желаешь ли присесть, немощь? Я уверена, что у Лорда Огня едва хватает сил держать голову.

Азула повысила голос, как будто хотела, чтобы её подслушали. Зуко повернулся к одному из стражников.

— Попросите надзирателя принести ей горячей еды.

Стражник слегка поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Зуко повернулся обратно к Азуле; она так сильно сжимала свою руку, будто хотела вырвать из неё кость.

— Врачи говорят, что ты плохо ешь.

— Конечно, они так тебе скажут. Они очень внимательны. Они хорошо выполняют то, что ты им поручил: следят за тем, как я ем и сплю, чтобы увидеть, когда я дам слабину. Так вот: я не сплю, — добавила она победным тоном. — Я никогда не сплю. И никто не сможет ко мне подкрасться. Особенно ты.

— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, Азула.

— Прекрати лгать. _Ты_. Ты, прекрати лгать. Зачем ещё тебе здесь быть?

— Потому что, — сказал Зуко, сам теряя веру в свои слова. — Я хотел посмотреть, как у тебя дела.

— Ты хотел посмеяться надо мной! Над тем, во что я превратилась! — воскликнула Азула. — Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я могла стоять на ногах, когда ты отрубишь мне голову после обстоятельного и пышного судилища!

— Так бы ты со мной поступила, если б победила?

— Я бы не стала даже тратить своё время. Я бы стояла над тобой, пока ты распускал сопли по своей водной девке. Я бы с радостью закончила работу Отца и сожгла остатки твоего лица. Где Отец?

Голос Азулы внезапно дрогнул, а глаза распахнулись, будто её обдало холодом посреди её тирады.

— Что ты сделал с ним?!

В дверь постучали. Зуко открыл её, и в комнату зашла медсестра с миской горячего джука на подносе. Взгляд женщины метнулся за спину юного Лорда Огня, а её руки дрожали. Зуко слышал, как Азула сзади бормочет проклятия. Он взял поднос у медсестры.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Зуко. — Я донесу.

Медсестра сунула поднос ему в руки и низко поклонилась. Она успела добежать до конца коридора, прежде чем Зуко снова закрыл дверь. Он поставил поднос на низкий столик, подтолкнув его к тому краю, с которого сидела Азула.

— Тебе стоит поесть.

— Что ты туда добавил?

— Ничего. Я это даже не готовил.

— Тогда что туда добавил повар? А служанка? Хватит разыгрывать из себя идиота, Зузу. Перестань притворяться. Они все работают на тебя.

— Зачем мне убивать тебя, Азула?! — его голос стал громче от негодования. — Зачем мне с тобой разговаривать, если я хочу твоей смерти? Ты вообще себя слышишь?!

— Потому что ты трус. Потому что тебе не хватает смелости покончить со мной. Истинный Лорд Огня положил бы конец любой угрозе престолу. А теперь скажи мне наконец, — её голос дрогнул, — где. Мой. _Отец_?

Зуко почувствовал укол иронии.

— Он ждёт суда.

— Он здесь? — её голос стал громче.

— Нет. Его здесь нет.

Азула закусила губу до крови и провела дрожащими пальцами по своим длинным растрёпанным волосам.

— Он знает, что я здесь? Он спрашивал тебя, где я?

Её голос дрожал. Пылающие в Зуко возмущение и ярость внезапно сменились жалостью, будто кто-то вылил ведро ледяной воды на походный костёр. Когда Озай увидел Зуко с короной Лорда Огня в пучке на затылке по другую сторону тюремных решёток, он ни разу не произнёс имени своей дочери. Зуко уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать правду, но заколебался, когда увидел, как его сестра задержала дыхание в тот момент, когда он вздохнул.

— Я его не видел, — ответил Зуко.

Сказать «да» было бы проще, всё равно всё это — неправда, но Зуко был плохим лжецом. В ответ Азула сжала губы, но глубоко выдохнула, и её плечи уверенно расправились.

— Он придёт за мной. Все твои попытки тщетны. Делай всё, что хочешь, и разгуливай сколько хочешь в той короне, которую ты не заслуживаешь. Он придёт и вытащит меня отсюда, и ты получишь именно то, что заслуживаешь. Мы _по очереди_ обеспечим тебе именно то, что ты заслуживаешь.

Безумие плохо подходило Азуле. Те ледяные, ядовитые слова, которыми она так долго изводила его, теперь звучали неуклюже и переплетались с отчаянием. Сумасшествие сделало её слишком откровенной, и со своей честностью она будто барахталась в глубоком море в попытках остаться на плаву.

— Я знала, что ты придёшь.

— Ты уже говорила это, — устало заметил Зуко.

— Она насмехалась надо мной. Эта медсестра знала, что мне придётся сидеть и ждать твоего прихода. Она знала… с того самого момента, как я увидела ту вишнёвую косточку, я знала, что всё это случится снова, и это будет ужасно.

Азула соскользнула на пол, и её ноги запутались в простынях. Зуко подумал о том, чтобы пересечь комнату и сесть рядом с ней. Но он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

— Где она? — спросила Азула.

— Медсестра?

— Твоя водная девка.

Зуко напрягся.

— Её зовут Катара, — сказал он, не пытаясь придать вежливый тон своему голосу.

— Её тоже надо было убить. Вас обоих! Морскую слизнячку и безликого уродца. Но тебе хотелось побыть идиотом. Ты должен был побежать наперерез моей молнии. Как же было бы смешно увидеть, как молния прожигает дыру в груди твоей слизнячки. И выражение твоего лица, когда очередная дура теряет всё из-за тебя. Сначала мать…

— _Хватит!_ — воскликнул Зуко. — Не смей так говорить о ней.

Азула рассмеялась, наслаждаясь его реакцией. Зуко взял себя в руки; даже в яме безумия Азула всегда одерживала верх. Она всегда точно знала лучший способ поиздеваться над ним, а он всегда был слишком глуп, чтобы остановить её.

— Поешь что-нибудь, — сказал Зуко. Он пытался смотреть куда угодно, но только не на сестру. — Давай же.

— Мать, вероятно, мертва из-за тебя.

— Она не мертва.

— Хорошо. Можешь и дальше убеждать себя в этом.

Зуко чувствовал, как дым просачивается между его пальцев. Он сжал ладонь в кулак, и дым исчез до того, как Азула его заметила.

— Может, она и была бесполезна, — продолжала его сестра, — но, по крайней мере, во дворце ей жилось хорошо. Жаль, что она всё потеряла, и ради чего? Разве причина была веской? Теперь она, наверное, лежит в какой-то нищенской могиле. Думаю, это к лучшему. Агни, ты можешь представить, как бы она выглядела, увидев твоё лицо?

— Поешь что-нибудь, — сказал Зуко громче.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени может протянуть опозоренная непокорительница? Скорее всего, она умерла с голоду. Ну что ещё она могла сделать? Изгнанная и обесчещенная, какое ещё достоинство ей оставалось потерять? Из-за тебя ей, наверное, пришлось продавать своё…

— Ты _больна_ , Азула! — крикнул Зуко.

Он не гордился собой в тот момент, не гордился тем, что его охватило всепоглощающее желание сжечь её рот и оставить на его месте шрам ещё глубже, чем был у него самого. Зуко уже поднял было объятый пламенем кулак, но тут он взглянул ей в глаза и увидел в них дочь его мамы. Азула плюнула в лицо их матери, насмехалась над её исчезновением и злорадствовала над тем, что их мать умерла или того хуже — но она всё ещё была маленькой дочкой его мамы и его сестрой.

— Ты делаешь меня такой! — Азула сплюнула. Она задумалась на пару секунд, а затем улыбнулась. — Ты _сделал_ меня такой.

Зуко потушил огонь в своём кулаке. Это не осталось незамеченным: Азула откинула голову назад и засмеялась. Палящий комок в горле мешал Зуко отдышаться. Он сделал жест одному из стражников, тот кивнул и открыл дверь. Последнее, что было нужно Зуко, это поджечь палату Азулы.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, Азула предприняла последнюю попытку.

— Помни, это твоя вина. Это всегда была твоя вина.

Зуко остановился и оглянулся на Азулу, из-за чего на её лице почти возникла удовлетворённая улыбка. Его взгляду открылась всё та же ужасная девочка, которая толкнула его в пруд просто для того, чтобы стать жертвой его злости, а не жалости. Но прямо сейчас он не мог переступить через себя.

— Твой джук остынет, — сказал Зуко.

__________

Он подождал, пока пароход отплывёт достаточно далеко от берега, и начал осыпать пламенными ударами воду до тех пор, пока не вызвал волны. Несмотря на то, что остров давно остался позади, хвастливый смех сестры всё ещё звенел у него в ушах. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фраза отсылает к сцене в серии «Южные захватчики», в которой Катара расчёсывала волосы.  
> **Азула говорит о матери — отсылка к сцене, в которой Азула состригает чёлку. Здесь её продолжают мучить галлюцинации.


	2. Chapter 2

— Вы шутите, да? — спросил юный Лорд Огня.

Сокка лишь фыркнул при виде его каменного лица. Они впятером сидели в рабочем кабинете Зуко, являя собой катастрофическую попытку организованности в хаосе этой комнаты.

— Не знаю, почему это _настолько_ плохо, — Сокка бросил через плечо один из ранних вариантов предложения Зуко о торговле, опрокинув стопку документов, которые Лорд Огня так тщательно организовывал всего час назад. Зуко преодолел порыв бросить Сокку следом. — Каждый народ пьёт его. Каждый народ _хочет_ его пить.

— Народ Огня обладает самыми передовыми технологиями в мире, — сказал Зуко.

— Сейчас не время хвастаться.

— Я имел в виду, что мы производим гораздо более полезные товары на продажу, — возразил Зуко. — Более полезные, более производительные, более… более…

— А я тебе говорю, — продолжил Сокка, — что ни один народ не выразит _энтузиазма_ в торговле со Страной Огня, если её товары напомнят ему о том, как именно Страна Огня захватила его родную землю. Даже если они будут для её защиты.

— Очевидно, мы не будем продавать военные танки…

— Да-да, вы переведёте свою промышленность на мирные рельсы, разработаете что-то новое, что совпадёт со всеобщими желаниями. Я уверен, что это произойдёт. Я это искренне, — добавил Сокка, когда бровь Зуко дёрнулась. — Без сарказма.

— А по тебе и не скажешь.

— Но _тем временем_ , казна Страны Огня будет стремительно пустеть из-за выплаты репараций. И если вам нечем торговать _сейчас_...

— …мы придём к экономическому краху, — закончил за него Зуко. — Я знаю. Жизнь моего народа зависит от него. Из всех товаров, за счёт которых мой народ мог бы прославиться, она зависит _от него_.

— Ещё немного драмы, и ты сможешь сыграть в «Мальчике из айсберга».

Зуко бросил испепеляющий взгляд на Сокку.

— Да ладно тебе, Зуко, — сказала Катара. — У вас его целые дикорастущие леса! Он даст фермерам больше рабочих мест. Это идеальный основной товар для экспорта.

— Но… _чай_?

— Все знают, что лучший чай выращивают в Стране Огня, — вмешалась Тоф. — А лучший чайный мастер во всем Ба Синг Се из Народа Огня. Хочешь, чтобы твои люди умерли с голоду?

— Нет, я просто хочу сказать…

— И благодаря этому Народ Огня будет выглядеть более мирным, — перебил Аанг. — Это произведёт хорошее первое впечатление сразу же после Столетней Войны. Что, если не чашечка хорошего чая, может громче заявить о начале эры реконструкции и мира?

— Мой крик от _чая_ ния.

— Я думала, Народ Огня любит чай, — сказала Тоф.

— Чайные отвары оставляют дурное послевкусие у меня во рту.*

Сокка гоготнул, и Зуко не понял, почему.

— Ну, в любом случае, имей это в виду, — Катара второпях делала заметки их разговора на дополнительном свитке. — Думаю, у Сокки очень дельные замечания. Другие народы, наверное, не захотят по старой памяти покупать ваши корабли, да и буры тоже.

— Но большой выручки это не даст. И ещё она так зависит от сезона. Что, если её не хватит?

— Мы просто рассказываем тебе, что может случиться, — сказал Сокка. — Я знаю, что ни одно из Племён Воды не захочет покупать ваши корабли. Папа будет договариваться о торговле другими товарами, но это потому, что он тебя знает. А вот все остальные…

Зуко поджал губы. Его друзья были не только теми, кому он доверял больше всего. Зуко попросил их о помощи ещё и потому, что их _на самом деле_ заботило, случится ли со Страной Огня экономическая катастрофа.

В дверь постучали. Зуко издал стон, закрыв лицо руками.

— Меня здесь нет.

Дверь открылась раньше, чем кто-либо успел сказать что-то ещё. Когда Айро вошёл в комнату, Зуко тут же зарылся в свои бесконечные бумаги. Он старался не смотреть дяде в глаза, пока раскладывал первые пять проектов ещё одного плана реконструкции на полу, где они сидели. Ребята насмешливо смотрели на Зуко; Айро ничего не говорил.

— Мы немного заняты, Дядя. Я не хо… я не могу говорить ни о чём другом прямо сейчас.

— Понимаю, — ответил Айро. — Мне нужно лишь немного вашего времени, Лорд Огня Зуко.

— Пожалуйста, не называй меня так.

Айро не ответил, что заставило сердце Зуко сжаться.

— Всё закончилось? — спросил он.

Айро закрыл за собой дверь. Он обвёл взглядом остальных ребят, которые беспокойно заёрзали на своих местах, но не стал качать головой или просить их уйти. Затем Айро опустился на колени рядом с Зуко, который продолжал многозначительно смотреть вниз.

— Группа магистратов из всех стран сейчас обсуждает приговор твоему отцу. И нам всё ещё нужно твоё решение. Мне жаль, — добавил Айро, когда племянник отвернулся от него, и его голос звучал тяжело, но в то же время успокаивающе, будто тёплое одеяло, несмотря на то, что был пронизан печалью, — но он всё ещё является подданным Страны Огня. 

— Я не хочу, — сказал Зуко. Он чувствовал, как взгляды всех присутствующих липнут к его коже.

— Что думают магистраты? — спросила Катара, снимая с Зуко необходимость отвечать дальше.

— Одна только попытка устроить геноцид в Царстве Земли карается смертью, — ответил Айро. — Магистрат из Царства Земли особенно на этом настаивает.

— Разве это необходимо? — спросил Аанг. — Я имею в виду, что он уже побеждён. Его же не нужно убивать, да? 

Аанг посмотрел на Зуко. Его друг настолько заинтересованно разглядывал гравировку на своей каменной печати, как будто никогда её раньше не видел.

— Честно говоря, благодаря этому остальные народы почувствуют себя лучше, — сказал Сокка.

— Но дело не в том, что заставит людей чувствовать себя лучше, — ответил ему Аанг. — А в том, что правильно. И что справедливо.

Зуко вдруг захотел, чтобы Аанг заткнулся. Эта неожиданная мысль ошеломила его настолько, что он онемел ещё сильнее.

— Может быть, смертный приговор — _это и есть_ то, что справедливо, Аанг, — заметил Сокка.

Зуко украдкой взглянул на Айро и обнаружил, что тот наблюдает за его реакцией. Он отвёл взгляд до того, как смог понять, какое именно выражение лица было у его дяди.

— Казнь Озая только сделает его мучеником для всех, кто поддерживал войну и все его ценности, — сказал Зуко. — И я стану просто очередным монархом, убившим за трон.

— Но ты не такой, — попыталась поддержать его Катара.

— А что, если он будет опасен, пока жив? — возразил Сокка. — Пока он жив, он всё ещё может иметь, ну, не знаю, влияние. Или последователей. Он может навредить _тебе_ , Зуко.

— Аанг забрал у него способности к покорению.

— Некоторые могут быть сильны и без этого, — ответил Сокка.

Зуко затих. Он не хотел думать об этом. Именно по этой причине вместо того, чтобы сидеть на суде над Озаем, как было положено Лорду Огня, Зуко попросил своих друзей спрятаться с ним в его кабинете для обсуждения торговых планов, с которыми никто кроме них самих не станет считаться, потому что средний возраст всех находящихся в комнате был тринадцать с половиной. Даже после всего того, что случилось, он не знал, какой приговор вынести своему отцу.

— Если мы заключим его в тюрьму на всю жизнь, — сказал Зуко, — то он будет под строгой охраной.

— Он может сбежать, — ответил ему Сокка. — У него могут быть союзники. Зуко, мы смотрели спектакль, где публика радовалась, когда нас всех убили. Есть люди, которые хотят, чтобы Озай всё ещё был у власти. Что, если они и правда радовались нашим смертям?

— И что же я должен сделать?

— Изгнать его? — предложила Тоф. — Он сможет жить только в Царстве Земли или одном из Племён Воды. Там _никто_ не вступит с ним в союз.

При мысли об этом грудь Зуко пронзила острая боль. И он не мог понять: это от того, что мысль изгнать собственного отца просто показалась ему ироничной, или потому, что он задумался о том, что же тогда будет делать Озай в старости, будучи слабым и немощным и оставшись без детей, которые могли бы о нём позаботиться? 

Тот факт, что он вообще задумался о последнем, заставил его желудок перевернуться.

— Изгнание только приговорит его к смерти, — Аанг покачал головой. — Вы же знаете, он не сможет рассчитывать на милосердие, как только его нога окажется в Царстве Земли.

— То есть, ты голосуешь за пожизненное? — спросил Сокка.

— Это не мой выбор.

 _Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, Азула._ И она не поверила ему.

— Я не убью его, — сказал Зуко.

В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Зуко задался вопросом, может, он сделал неправильный выбор? Но откуда он мог знать? Его единственное столкновение с законом и наказанием произошло на арене для Агни Кай, когда Зуко стоял на коленях и молил о прощении.

— Но разве не ты говорил Аангу, что он должен убить Озая? — спросил Сокка.

Зуко почувствовал вспышку огня в груди, но знал, что это не потому, что он злится на Сокку. Тем не менее, Сокка, должно быть, заметил изменения в настроении своего друга, поскольку тут же смущённо переместился на другой конец комнаты.

— Тебе не нужно объясняться, Зуко, — произнесла Катара с сочувствием.

Зуко тяжело сглотнул и кивком поблагодарил Катару. Она опустила взгляд на свои руки на коленях.

— Приговорите его к пожизненному заключению, — сказал Зуко Айро. — И лишите его права на Ай Синьху. Я не могу позволить, чтобы какой-то из его одержимых сторонников попытался занять его место.

Айро не сдвинулся с места. Сердце Зуко сжалось.

— Что? — спросил он. — Я что-то делаю не так?

— Нет, Зуко, — ответил Айро. Он опустил голову в сдержанном поклоне. — Мне просто очень жаль, что тебе приходится через всё это проходить. 

Зуко задумался о том, что когда Азула в конечном итоге предстанет перед судом, подобное произойдёт снова. Он взял чашку чая со своего стола и выпил залпом, не обратив внимания на то, что чай остыл.

Зуко и Айро встали и поклонились друг-другу, а затем дядя ушёл, и в комнате вновь повисла странная тишина. Зуко знал, что все ждали, когда он заговорит, но понятия не имел, с чего начать. Поэтому он поднял одну из бумаг с пола и безучастно уставился на неё, надеясь, что кто-то другой возьмёт на себя эту ответственность.

— Итак, — сказал Сокка, — что такое Ай Синьху?

Зуко отложил бумагу в сторону.

— Это древняя традиция. Она существует на тот случай, если кто-то захочет добровольно принять чужой приговор. Никто не делал этого в течение некоторого времени, но на всякий случай...

— Зачем кому-то это делать? — спросила Тоф.

Зуко пожал плечами.

— Обычно это сыновний долг. Или дочерний.

— Ох, — сказал Сокка. — Ты боишься, что Азула сделает это?

Зуко не ответил.

— Я думаю, это хорошая идея, — Катара встала с пола. — Озай должен сам нести ответственность за свои преступления. Ни один невинный не должен получить возможность принять наказание вместо него. 

Зуко провёл рукой по лбу и стал собирать бумаги на своём столе в более приемлемую кучу.

— Наверное, я должен присутствовать при вынесении приговора.

— Ты уверен? — спросила Катара. — Тебе не нужно заставлять себя, Зуко.

— Я и не заставляю.

Зуко засобирался, чтобы уйти. Когда он вышел из комнаты, Катара отвела взгляд от своих друзей и повернулась к ним спиной. Аанг сказал что-то вроде: «Ну, в конце концов, это его отец, может, ему нужно с ним попрощаться». На что Катара ответила: «Да. Может быть».

**__________**

Зуко сидел на скамье парохода, ожидая, пока тот встанет на курс. У него на коленях лежала коробка, завёрнутая в ткань. Айро приготовил её для него, будто он был ребёнком, который собирался провести каникулы в деревне. Зуко не возражал бы, если бы это было и вправду так, или если бы вместо этого ему нужно было заползти в жерло вулкана.

Озая приговорили неделю назад. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Зуко всё же присутствовал при вынесении магистратами приговора. В какой-то момент Озай повернул голову, их взгляды встретились, и Зуко понял, что это последний раз, когда он видит своего отца. Даже после победы, после того, как он вырвался из ядовитых пут Озая и признал, что любовь, которую этот человек скупо показывал ему, на самом деле была лишь жестокостью, взгляд, который отец бросил на своего сына, на несколько ночей лишил того возможности спать.

Даже после всего того, что Зуко узнал и сделал, инстинкт угодить отцу и страх позора всё ещё просачивались в его жизнь. Сокка был недалёк от правды. Может быть, если бы у Азулы была возможность, она бы подала прошение об Ай Синьху для их отца. Она с удовольствием приняла бы пожизненное заключение за человека, который понятия не имел, был ли убит его младший ребёнок в его отсутствие, и даже не стал этим интересоваться.

— Здесь свободно?

Зуко поднял голову. Он улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что на душе у него было тяжело. 

— Думал, вы, ребята, собирались пойти на рынок.

Катара села рядом с ним. Она откинулась на спинку скамьи, разметав по ней волосы, которые тут же оросили морские брызги.

— А я думала, что вы с Тоф пойдёте смотреть на горные вершины.

Зуко взял в ладонь узел ленты, которой была перевязана коробка. Катара слегка толкнула его локтём.

— Ну же, Зуко. Тебе нужен отдых.

— Я как раз отдыхаю. У меня не будет ни одной встречи до четырёх.

— Ну, я надеялась, что ты считаешь нас обществом получше, чем Азулу.

Капитан парохода позвал моряков подняться на борт и развязать верёвки. Зуко и Катара обменялись взглядами.

— Тебе не обязательно ехать, — сказал он.

— Как и тебе.

Зуко посмотрел на остров. Отсюда едва ли можно было сказать, что на нём, укрытом густыми деревьями, есть жизнь.

— Она моя сестра.

— Она пыталась тебя убить. Разве это ничего для тебя не значит?

— Значит. Извини, это сложно. 

Губы Катары сжались в тонкую линию. Она встала, поправила платье и опустила подбородок.

— Тебе взять что-нибудь на рынке? 

— Огненный арахис?

— Что это?

— Это как огненные хлопья, только арахис. И его можно есть холодным. Просто поищи очищенный арахис, смешанный с огненным перцем, — объяснил Зуко.

— Это маленькие белые семена или красные хрустящие кусочки?

— Красные хрустящие кусочки.

— Поняла.

Катара улыбнулась, и комок нервов в груди Зуко ослаб. Она сошла с парохода, а когда корабль отдал швартовы, Зуко оглянулся и к своему удивлению увидел, как она стоит на пристани и смотрит на него вместо того, чтобы направиться в город.

__________

Врач выглядел встревоженным.

— Пожалуйста, постарайтесь понять, Лорд Огня Зуко, — начал он. Зуко заметил капли пота на его седых висках. — Для принцессы Азулы я делаю всё, что в моих силах. У неё бывают хорошие дни, но сегодня...

— Она кому-то навредила? — спросил Зуко.

— Моим медсёстрам? Нет-нет… Конечно, она их напугала, но они всё равно смогли с ней справиться. Скорее… Я имею в виду...

— Я всё равно хочу её увидеть. И принесите мне чайник с водой.

Когда окружённый стражниками Зуко вновь вошёл в палату Азулы, он ожидал увидеть её комнату в огне. Однако, его сестра всего лишь лежала на кровати: она прислонилась спиной к стене и по-детски подпирала лицо рукой. Азула видела, как Зуко вошёл в комнату, но ничего не сказала, и лишь по её взгляду можно было понять, что она вообще знает о его присутствии.

Врач зашёл в палату и поставил чайник на низкий столик. Зуко кивнул ему, и тот извинительно поклонился перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь. Зуко положил завёрнутую в ткань коробку на стол рядом с чайником и опустился на колени.

Его сестра ничего не говорила. Он взял чайник в руки, и через несколько секунд из тонкого носика заструился пар.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — произнесла наконец Азула.

Зуко прикусил язык, прежде чем успел высказать очевидное: чёлка его сестры была всё ещё удручающе криво обрезана.

— Эти доспехи, — продолжила Азула. — И эта корона. Даже этот узел. Так пафосно. Неужели Мэй нравится это всё?

— Мэй и я больше не вместе.

— И как давно? 

Зуко нахмурился. Он подумал, что это было очевидно, учитывая то, как он однажды сбежал из Страны Огня, а затем появился там снова, чтобы запереть Мэй в тюремной камере и вырваться из Кипящей Скалы. Мэй не могла утаить от Азулы подобное.

— Какое-то время.

— То есть, она тебя больше не любит.

Зуко скрестил руки на груди.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать? 

— Она больше не любит тебя больше, чем…

— Больше чем что?

Азула уставилась на него. Зуко взял коробку, развернул ткань и поднял крышку: внутри лежала плотная шайба сухих чайных листьев, укрытая жёлтым шёлком. Он осторожно взял шило, прикреплённое к тыльной стороне крышки, и отслоил от шайбы небольшой кусочек. Всё это время Зуко ждал, что Азула скажет дальше.

Но его сестра продолжала держать рот на замке. Зуко раскрошил отслоенный кусочек в отдельный фарфоровый чайник. Затем он налил туда горячую воду, оставил постоять на пару минут, а потом налил две чашки жасминового чая.

— Он из провинции Янгуо, — сказал Зуко. — Дядин любимый.

Ни у него самого, ни у его сестры не было собственного мнения о чае. Тем не менее, когда Зуко попросил Айро посоветовать ему какой-то сорт, его дядя был столь тронут возможным изменением взглядов своего племянника, что пролил ещё больше слёз, чем когда узнал о его присоединении к Аватару. Айро был настолько рад обучить Зуко правильно заваривать жасминовый чай и поделиться с ним историей чайных плантаций, что у того просто не хватило духу сказать своему дяде, что горячий сок из листьев был лишь горячим соком из листьев независимо от того, в каком фарфоре его подают.

— Говорят, что кусты жасмина удобряют мятыми лунными персиками, — продолжил он. — Вот почему этот чай такой ароматный.

Азула не двигалась, но продолжала внимательно наблюдать за своим братом. Её глаза следили за осторожными движениями его рук, за тем, как его ладони поднимали тонкие, как морские ракушки, чашки. 

— Помнишь, как нас всё время таскали на чайные церемонии в детстве? — спросил Зуко.

— Та водная девка снова здесь? 

Зуко поднёс чашку к губам.

— Нет.

Азула презрительно фыркнула.

— Ты так любишь её.

— Что это значит? 

Азула перевернулась на спину. Зуко поставил на столик чашку с чаем.

— Она — мой хороший друг.

Он подвинул чашку с чаем поближе к своей сестре. Она ссутулилась.

— Дай угадаю, — сказала Азула. — Она всегда с тобой, куда бы ты ни пошёл. Она помогает тебе во всём, что ты делаешь.

— На самом деле, они помогают. Все они были со мной, и мы вместе подготавливали новые торговые соглашения с другими народами.

— И что они предложили? Чтобы Народ Огня торговал чаем?

— Чай из провинции Янгуо известен во всём мире, — сказал Зуко после короткой заминки. 

Его сестра улыбнулась в потолок.

— Ох, Зузу. Ты такой доверчивый. Ты всегда был таким наивным.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Экспорт, зависящий от сельского хозяйства, жалок, — Азула подалась вперёд к брату, опираясь на локти. — Подумай об этом. Полностью зависимый от погодных условий. Возможный только в определённое время года. И Кох его знает, когда фитофтора или насекомые оставят Страну Огня с пустыми руками. И что тогда будет с Народом Огня? А я знаю, что: он останется зависимым от чужой милости, беспомощным и голодным из-за Лорда-Огня-идиота, доверившегося своим новым _лучшим_ друзьям, у которых нет ни одной причины о нём заботиться.

— Красноречия тебе сегодня не занимать.

— Будь благоразумен. Твоё сердце всегда было так по-глупому распахнуто, Зузу. Конечно, это делает тебя идеальным Лордом Огня — для всех, кроме самого Народа Огня. Моё сердце болит за мой народ. Представь себе их ужас, ведь маленький мальчик, снова и снова предававший их, теперь является их Лордом!

Зуко понимал, что его сестра безнадёжна. Что она не может наверняка быть уверена ни в чём из того, что говорит. Но Азула всегда слишком хорошо его знала, и некоторые его раны хоть и закрылись, но всё ещё болели.

— Я служу своему народу. И я собираюсь сделать его лучше, чем он когда-либо был за последние сто лет. Он станет мирным. И его будут любить...

Азула сплюнула на пол, и Зуко в удивлении отшатнулся.

— И _как_ , — воскликнула она, — ты собрался этого добиться?! Как ты собираешься убедить мир любить тебя?!

— Я и не собираюсь.

— Да ты и не можешь. Разве ты когда-нибудь мог? Помни, Зузу, жалость — это не то же, что любовь.

— Как и страх.

Азула мгновенно побледнела. Зуко почувствовал укол удовольствия, что после всех тех лет, когда она толкала и тыкала его, как игрушку, он нашёл ту самую маленькую кнопку, что заставила её дёрнуться.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — в конце концов сказала Азула. Её голос был ровным. — Никто тебя не боится.

Затем она плотно натянула простыни на плечи.

— Я всего лишь предупреждаю тебя, — продолжила Азула. — Для твоего же блага. Для блага Страны Огня. Эти твои друзья используют тебя для своих целей. Ты — Лорд-марионетка, возведённый на трон чужаками. Ведущий политику, приносящую пользу _им_ , а не своим людям...

— Война, которую мы начали, едва не уничтожила все остальные народы. Моя политика не про Лорда-марионетку. Она про то, чтобы всё исправить.

— Они хотят, чтобы ты так думал. Они скажут тебе красивые слова, вроде «гармонии», «баланса» и «справедливости», в то время как сами будут играть с тобой. Они лишь собираются предать тебя.

— Они — мои друзья. И стали ими задолго до того, как я получил корону.

— Это всё не имеет значения. Как ты можешь быть настолько глуп, Зузу? Может, ты и не пытаешься убить меня. Может, ты просто дурак. Другие народы собираются уничтожить нас. А ты… ты просто позволишь им это сделать.

Зуко глубоко вздохнул. Азула просчиталась, думая, что с его любовью к друзьям может переплетаться страх перед ними. Его сестра не могла и предположить, что за их доверие ему пришлось бороться не на жизнь, а насмерть. И она не могла больше задеть его за живое. Не этим.

— У тебя не получается, Азула. Может, просто прекратишь?

— Они _предадут_ тебя! — воскликнула она. — Ты думаешь, они любят тебя, но когда придёт время, они выберут что угодно и кого угодно, кроме тебя, и бросят тебя, а ты _настолько_ туп, что никак не можешь этого понять! 

Азула будто дала Зуко пощёчину. Не своими словами, а тем, как эти слова раздирали ей горло, пока она говорила. Несмотря на весь этот спектакль, Азула была недалека от той мокрой насквозь девочки, которая плакала от горя, будучи прикованной цепями к полу.

Зачем же он здесь, если это всё, чего он смог добиться?

Зуко попытался представить, как поступил бы Айро, но Зуко уже заварил чай, и теперь у него не было идей. Он хотел бы, чтобы его дядя был здесь, он помог бы ему справиться с любой его вспышкой злости или отчаяния. Зуко, только что собравший воедино осколки своего собственного разбитого сердца, не был уверен, сможет ли он починить чужое.

— Я здесь, — сказал Зуко.

— Какое утешение!

— Послушай. Всё, что было, — кончено. Ты можешь… война окончена, Азула. И отец...

— Он придёт за мной. Он ещё не пришёл. Что же ему мешает?

— Он в тюрьме, Азула. Мы снова к этому вернулись. Ещё раз: он в тюрьме. Он не болен, и не придёт сюда.

— С чего ты взял? Ты не знал его так, как я. Думаешь, тюрьма помешает ему найти меня? Он знает, что ты со мной сделал.

— И что же? Вызвал на Агни Кай, где ты попыталась убить мою подругу?

— Ты проиграл. Я обожгла тебя.

— Ты нарушила правила. Ты проиграла в ту секунду, когда запустила молнию в Катару.

— Ты не заслужил этой победы. Отец поддержал бы меня. Он знает…он _знает_ , что ты не заслуживаешь короны. Эта честь принадлежит мне.

— У него нет права голоса.

— Он придёт. Он должен. Он обязательно придёт. Он вернётся. Он не такой, как вы все. Вы все бросили меня. Ты меня бросил.

Зуко замер. Сейчас Азула должна была рассмеяться, а затем оскорбить его, но, похоже, пауза между её словами и смехом слишком затянулась, или же холод в её взгляде был совершенно искренним.

— Знаешь, а я ведь дала тебе всё. Твоё искупление. Твою честь. Я вернула тебе милость Отца. Даже несмотря на то, что ты не захватил Аватара и должен был быть казнён за нарушение своего изгнания, я заставила Отца встретить тебя с распростёртыми объятиями. Я дала тебе абсолютно всё, что ты когда-либо хотел, а потом ты просто бросил меня. Ты предал меня.

— Знаешь, Азула, всё это не имеет к тебе _никакого_ отношения, — отрезал Зуко.

Она лгала: все её слова были абсолютной, невозможной ложью. Азула просто говорила что-то, чтобы манипулировать им и стыдить его, просто потому что _знала_ , как его уничтожить. Хватит с него её лжи.

Лицо его сестры побледнело от ярости.

— Никакого отношения?! — воскликнула она. — Ты пустил псу под хвост всю мою тяжёлую работу! А потом вернулся за _моим_ троном. И _моими_ друзьями.

— Я никогда не забирал твоих друзей. В последний раз я видел их в Кипящей Скале, и они были от меня в ярости. 

— Тем не менее, они выбрали тебя, а не меня. Ты предал Мэй, и она всё равно любила тебя больше, ты орал на Тай Ли — и она всё ещё любила тебя больше, чем меня.

Зуко в ошеломлении отшатнулся. Он не был настолько несознательным: всё же именно он подписывал приказ об освобождении девушек из тюрьмы. Но после войны Тай Ли сразу же присоединилась к Воинам Киоши, а они с Мэй признали, что пробуждали друг в друге худшее даже тогда, когда пытались быть лучшими. Тай Ли спрашивала про Азулу не поднимая взгляда, а Мэй притворилась, что не слышала слов Зуко о том, что его сестру перевезли на один из островов. Никто из них не изъявил желания посетить Азулу, и он никогда не задавался вопросами по этому поводу, как и они никогда не объясняли своего выбора.

— Что тогда произошло? — спросил Зуко.

Азула лишь уставилась на него в ответ.

— Серьёзно, — продолжил он. — Я правда не знаю.

Его сестра сжала кулаки, но не стала огрызаться. Врачи говорили, что они часто разговаривали с Азулой, задавали ей вопросы, что она думала и чувствовала и почему. По их словам, чаще всего Азула ничего не отвечала, а если они продолжали настаивать, то вместо ответа она поджигала их волосы.

— Тебе не нужно отвечать, если не хочешь, — сказал Зуко.

— Они бросили меня.

Она выпрямилась, и её грубо обрезанные волосы упали ей на лицо. Нижняя губа Азулы немного дрожала, но успела скривиться в полную ненависти усмешку раньше, чем Зуко заметил эту дрожь.

— Когда ты сбежал из Кипящей Скалы, Мэй вызвала меня на бой. А потом Тай Ли напала на меня. Поэтому ты и смог сбежать.

В ответ Зуко лишь уставился на свою пустую чашку, ожидая, что его сестра уточнит. Она не стала.

— Я люблю Зуко больше, чем я боюсь тебя, — продолжила Азула. Её слова горчили сильнее, чем любой чай, который Зуко когда-либо заваривал в своей жизни. — Вот что она мне сказала.

Ох. Мэй ни разу не упоминула об этом, и внезапное откровение сестры заставило Зуко чувствовать себя крайне неуютно.

— Ты ненавидел играть с ними, когда мы были маленькими. И они принадлежали мне. Ты просто не мог того стоить. И всё же стоил. Ты всегда стоишь того, даже если на самом деле нет. Вот почему ты так меня бесишь: ты глупый, слабый и мягкий, но это никого не волнует. Почему все вокруг такие идиоты? Почему ты меня не убил?

Такого вопроса Зуко не мог ожидать.

— Что за странный вопрос?

— Почему ты не убил меня?

Он покачал головой.

— А ты бы хотела этого?

— Ты ведь тоже проиграл Агни Кай, разве нет?

Зуко ничего не ответил: отрицание заставило кровь в его жилах кипеть, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока принятие не успокоило его. Он поднял её нетронутую чашку и встал: чай в ней успел совсем остыть. Если бы сестра решила бросить эту чашку ему в лицо, конечно, это не закончилось бы появлением нового шрама, но всё равно принесло бы ему боль. К тому времени, как Зуко пересёк комнату и протянул чашку Азуле, от неё уже шёл пар.

— Не люблю чай, — сказала его сестра.

— Я тоже, — ответил ей Зуко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале фраза была «Leaves a bad taste in my mouth» — отсылка к канонной шутке «Leaf me alone, I’m bushed». В русском дубляже перевели как «Отварись от меня, я кипячусь». Поэтому Сокка гоготнул, и поэтому я перевела как «чайные отвары».


	3. Chapter 3

Зуко проснулся посреди ночи и посреди собственной смерти.

Ему снилась Азула. Он не видел её лица, но знал, что она была в его сне. Зуко лежал на спине, скривившийся и жалкий. Кожа на левой части его лица пузырилась и слезла вплоть до мяса, как и в центре грудной клетки. Он не мог дышать, и его лёгкие рассыпались в пепел.

— Зуко! — кричала сестра. Он всё ещё не видел её. Она стояла над ним, но он не мог повернуть голову. — Зуко, помоги мне!

Зуко попытался поднять вверх ладонь, чтобы дотронуться до Азулы, но его руки были слишком тяжёлыми. Сколько бы он ни пытался, он не мог пошевелить и пальцем.

— _Помоги мне_ , Зуко!

Он попытался перевернуться на бок и сдвинуться с места, но каждый раз, когда он думал, что повернулся, он снова оказывался на спине.

— _Помоги мне!_

Крики Азулы превращались в душераздирающие вопли: пугающе злобные, помешанные вопли, требующие его помощи. Она ревела, как дракон: «Помоги мне, Зуко. _Помоги мне._ _**Помоги мне.**_ _**ПОМОГИ МНЕ**_ …»

Очередной рывок всё же позволил Зуко встать на ноги. Он поднял руку вверх и взял ладонь сестры в свою. Зуко отчаянно вцепился в её пальцы, пытаясь сделать образовавшийся замок как можно крепче до того, как на их руках сомкнутся чьи-то чудовищные челюсти.

Наконец, он увидел её лицо. Не колеблясь, она обожгла его руку.

Его ладонь пронзила жгучая боль, и Зуко отшатнулся назад. Мысли наполнились ужасом, и он попытался убежать, но его ноги были тяжелы как камень. Азула рассмеялась и двинулась к нему, а затем Зуко увидел Озая, стоящего позади неё, а позади Озая стоял Азулон, а позади него…

— Пожалуйста... — прошептал он.

Озай поднёс свою пылающую огнём ладонь к лицу сына, и сердце Зуко остановилось. Услышав рёв пламени в ушах, он проснулся.

Зуко лежал неподвижно, пытаясь отдышаться и напоминая себе, что ему больше не тринадцать лет. В первые тридцать секунд после пробуждения он даже не понял, что теперь был дома в безопасности, и что ни Озай, ни Азула больше не смогут внезапно ворваться в его жизнь, чтобы причинить боль.

Зуко с опаской дотронулся до своего шрама. На ощупь кожа была сухой и зажившей.

— _Я любим_ , — подумал Зуко.

Он зажмурился. Озай больше не мог обжечь его, но мысли об отце сжигали его изнутри. Кроме того, его могли бы ранить многие другие.

— _Мой отец обжёг моё лицо, но я любим_.

Он задумался об Айро, который оставался рядом с ним со времени того злополучного Агни Кай. Об Аанге и Катаре, которым он принёс столько боли — и всё равно они его любили. О Тоф, Сокке и своём народе, которые доверились ему несмотря на всё то, что он наделал. Он подумал о Лу Тене и своей матери.

— _Он обжег моё лицо, но я был любим даже тогда. И сейчас я любим_ , — повторял себе Зуко до тех пор, пока ритм его дыхания не совпал с ритмом биения сердца. Он вовсе не походил на шёлковый отрез, ставший бесполезным из-за того, что его разорвали или подожгли. Отец не имел силы сделать его таким.

Зуко закрыл глаза, вдыхая и выдыхая новую правду или веру. Он лежал так несколько минут, а затем набросил подушку себе на голову и издал стон разочарования сквозь сжатые зубы. Всё это должно было помочь ему уснуть, но тот день был одним из дней, когда поверить в подобные открытия было особенно трудно.

Прежде чем злополучный сон стёрся из его памяти, он услышал голос сестры, пронзивший его голову до боли. _Зуко, помоги мне._

Зуко зажмурился, крепче прижимая подушку к лицу.

— _Я пытаюсь._

**__________**

Бывали дни, когда ожог от молнии Азулы болел особенно сильно. И этот день был одним из таких. К большому облегчению Зуко, это дало ему повод провести вечер в одиночестве.

Прошла лишь половина его встречи с представителями Северного Племени Воды, прежде чем он, извинившись, внезапно удалился в свой кабинет и свернулся там калачиком, обхватив себя руками за плечи и сотрясаясь всем телом.

В дверь постучали. Зуко глухо застонал, упёршись лбом в пол.

— Зуко?

Катара. Ох, обезьяньи перья.

— Что? — крикнул он в ответ.

— Что значит «что»? — она была в своём репертуаре.

— _Что_?

— Пакку сказал мне, что ты прервал встречу.

— Это что, преступление? Ты теперь следишь за графиком моих совещаний?

— Он сказал мне, что ты едва ли не выползал из комнаты для приёмов.

Зуко почувствовал, как боль от уязвлённой гордости становится сильнее, чем от ожога.

— Он собирается сказать мне это в лицо?

— Я вхожу.

Зуко не успел встать с пола раньше, чем она открыла дверь, и гнев на её лице тут же сменился беспокойством.

— Так сильно болит, да? Я могу провести больше целительных сеансов.

— Всё нормально. Просто немного ноет.

Катара опустилась на колени рядом с Зуко, помогая ему сесть прямо, и он прислонился головой к стене, глубоко дыша. Взгляд Катары был устремлён на его грудь, на шрам под всей его одеждой и доспехами, и под её взглядом шрам стал таким же горячим, как когда он поглотил целый заряд молнии.

— Ложись, — сказала она. — Я найду тебе подушку.

— Чего? Нет, мне не нужна подушка. Это кабинет, а не спальня.

И не важно, что ещё минуту назад он валялся на полу.

— Я принесу тебе воды, — продолжила Катара.

— Нет.

— Я позову Айро.

— _Нет._

— Ты так и собираешься всё время глупо упрямиться?

— Ты так и собираешься всё время психовать?

— Это я-то психую?! — воскликнула Катара с жаром. — Что я… что ты… не будь идиотом! Из-за чего я должна психовать?!

— Понятия не имею, но тебе не нужно. Я вроде не умираю, ничего страшного не происходит. И это не твоя вина.

Плечи Катары напряглись, и Зуко замолчал. Катара прочистила горло, но ничего ему не ответила.

— Ты… ты ведь уже _знаешь_ это, да? — сказал он. — Ты мне ничего не должна.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Из-за меня ты был ранен.

— Из-за тебя я _жив_. Постарайся это понять.

Катара отвела взгляд и стала перебирать свои волосы. Зуко немного помедлил, но затем всё же неуклюже положил ладонь ей на плечо.

— Если бы я _действительно_ на тебя злился, я бы изгнал тебя или что-то типа того.

— Я даже не подданная Страны Огня.

— А. Ну, да.

Уголок губ Катары слегка дёрнулся. Она села рядом с Зуко, вытянув перед собой ноги.

— В любом случае, мы скоро перестанем тебе досаждать.

— Правда?

— Да. Как только переговоры с обоими Племенами Воды закончатся, нам придётся вернуться домой. Южному Племени Воды предстоит долгое восстановление.

Зуко кивнул. Он знал, что будет скучать по Катаре и Сокке. Он просто хотел, чтобы ему не приходилось думать об их отъезде раньше времени.

— Дядя возвращается в Ба Синг Се, — сказал Зуко.

— В самом деле?

— Да. Его чайная всё ещё там. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это. Наверное, он уедет вместе с Тоф.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь?

Зуко неловко отвёл взгляд.

— Я буду в порядке.

— Я знаю, что будешь. Но что ты чувствуешь?

— Я не знаю. Столько всего, что я совсем не знаю, что делаю. И я не... в последние три года он всё время был со мной. Если он уедет, это будет как-то неправильно. Я… мне будет плохо, я думаю.

Катара кивнула и накрыла ладонь Зуко своей.

— Я понимаю, как тебе трудно и тревожно. Но, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что даже тогда ты будешь не один. Ты говорил с ним об этом?

— Нет, — ответил Зуко. — Я не хочу, чтобы он беспокоился. Я очень рад за него. Он заслужил свою отставку, и так он будет ближе к Лу Тену. Он всегда к этому стремился. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы Царство Земли не было так далеко.

— Оно всё ещё ближе, чем Южное Племя Воды.

— Это так. И это тяжело.

Они сидели в тишине. Зуко хотел спросить, есть ли у Катары друзья в родном племени, которые скучали по ней и никогда не предполагали, что их юная подруга вернётся мастером покорения воды и героиней. Но ему стало грустно от этой мысли, и он предпочёл сменить тему разговора.

— Тебе нужно увидеть Фестиваль Огненных Лилий до отъезда.

— Что это такое?

— Праздник с огненными лилиями.

Катара бросила на него раздражённый взгляд.

— Я имею в виду, — сказал Зуко, — что это и правда так.

— Тебе придётся постараться, если ты хочешь таким образом убедить меня остаться подольше.

— Ты когда-нибудь видела огненную лилию?

— Да. Они очень красивые. Но… в смысле, это было ближе к концу сезона.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты не так давно в Стране Огня.

— Во время Фестиваля устраивают садовые вечеринки? — спросила Катара.

Зуко поднял бровь, но уступил.*

— Проводят художественные выставки, — ответил он. — В чайных выставляются картины и проходят поэтические чтения. В Столице повсюду открываются цветочные лавки: в порту, на всех улицах, и даже в твоей ванной, и у тебя появляется замечательная возможность утонуть во всевозможных чаях и десертах. Люди выезжают загород, чтобы посмотреть, как цветут дикие цветы. Всё это длится целую неделю.

— И когда состоится этот фестиваль?

— Следующим летом. Тебе просто нужно немного подождать.

— Ты сейчас говоришь прямо как мой брат. Знаешь, мне ведь хватает и одного Сокки.

Зуко усмехнулся.

— На самом деле он на следующей неделе. Вам, ребята, стоит на него сходить.

— Тебе тоже, — сказала Катара. Зуко вздохнул, и она продолжила. — Сокка поможет тебе заболеть пентакорью, и ты сможешь пропустить все свои встречи.

— Это определённо порадует Народ Огня. Что может быть лучше Лорда Огня, который отлынивает в первый же месяц своего правления? — он покачал головой. — Я был там пару раз. Моя мама всегда покупала картины у каждого встречного художника, независимо от того, насколько они были хороши.

— И где они сейчас?

— Понятия не имею. Мой отец снял их всех со стен после её исчезновения. Наверное, выбросил.

Катара закусила губу. Зуко знал, что за вопрос был готов слететь у неё с языка. Он лишь хотел, чтобы он смог ей на него ответить.

— Ты посещал его? Ну, с момента приговора?

Зуко замолчал. Этот вопрос сразу же заставил его почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, будто он был здесь не в то время и не в том теле. И ответом на него было «нет»: Зуко не приближался к той тюрьме с момента вынесения приговора. Он хотел бы сказать, что с тех самых пор вовсе не думал об отце, но это было бы ложью. Ему должно было быть легко ответить «нет», ведь он никогда не был лжецом.

Но когда Катара задала свой вопрос, Зуко понял, что такой ответ его пугал. Потому что какой ребёнок, независимо от его отношений с родителями, бросит своего собственного отца?

— Ещё нет, — ответил Зуко, запнувшись.

— Хорошо.

_Скажи мне больше не приходить к нему. Скажи мне больше не видеть моего отца. Скажи мне, что это нормально, отказаться от него. Я весь перед тобой._

— У меня ещё не было на это времени. Азуле, наверное, сейчас нужно больше внимания. Она... я даже не знаю, что именно с ней происходит. Я хочу ей чем-то помочь, но...

— Зуко, ты ей не врач.

— Даже и близко нет.

— Знаешь, что? Может, тебе и правда стоит поехать в горы, с Тоф, как ты и хотел? Это было бы полезно для вас обоих. Вообще, мы все могли бы поехать. Вся команда Аватар. Это было бы весело, Зуко.

Внезапная смена темы разговора была очень нехарактерна для Катары, но ему не в чем было её винить. Обсуждение Азулы вряд ли могло доставить кому-то удовольствие.

— И правда, звучит весело, — ответил он.

— Видишь? Тебе понравится, я уверена.

Они оба улыбнулись, и их улыбки предназначались друг другу.

**__________**

С момента последнего посещения запах Азулы в её палате усилился и стал перебивать запах пионов, увядавших в заменявшей им вазу бутылке. Волосы Азулы выглядели настолько сальными, будто кто-то налил чернила на её бледную макушку. Она не сдвинулась с кровати при появлении Зуко, и он знал, что его сестра пролежала там всю неделю.

Стараясь не ёжиться, Зуко глубоко вздохнул. Если Азула и была обижена, то по крайней мере она никак этого не показывала.

— Привет, — сказал он.

В ответ Азула лишь неприлично растянулась на своей койке. Зуко привык к тому, что сестра начинала их встречи с молчания; всё равно, если она и говорила, то только с целью посильнее зацепить его своими словами. Но он тем не менее не любил эту тишину. Зуко не знал, как на неё реагировать, а его семья любила отвечать ему именно так. 

Он поставил принесённый с собой таз с водой на прикроватную тумбу, и на неё же положил тонкую расчёску и бутылочку ароматного мыла. Азула бросила на брата косой взгляд, и её взор ожесточился.

— От этого тебе станет лучше, — сказал Зуко.

Азула сжала челюсти.

— Я думал, тебе нравилось мыть голову.

Царапины вокруг едва заметных пятен на её коже стали более глубокими и красными, чем раньше: она никогда не сдавалась без боя.

— Врачи говорят, что ты не выходишь из палаты. И я подумал, что, ну, я могу просто принести ванну прямо сюда. А то ты уже пахнешь прямо как Дядя.

Ох. Это было единственное, что заставило Азулу вздрогнуть. 

Зуко подтащил кресло из угла комнаты к тумбе и указал на него рукой, в ожидании смотря на сестру.

— Вот. Мыло и всё такое.

Азула не сдвинулась с места. Зуко почувствовал, как его скальп начал нагреваться от разочарования.

— Я помню, что ты терпеть не можешь быть настолько грязной. Когда-то ты принимала по три ванны в день во время лета.

Азула перевернулась на бок спиной к Зуко. Он закрыл глаза и сосчитал до пяти. Может, она и не осложняла ситуацию специально, но он не знал, как ещё истолковать её молчание.

— Мыло с ароматом цветка-яичницы. Тебе нравился этот запах.**

Азула скрестила руки на груди настолько плотно, что даже ссутулилась. Зуко был в дюйме от того, чтобы отчаянно завопить; он знал, что его намного больше расстраивает он сам, чем сестра, но всё же его эмоции были направлены на неё. Он схватился за спинку кресла, надеясь, что та окажется достаточно крепкой и переживёт его хват.

— Вот, — сказал Зуко.

Он взял Азулу за руку. Она не сопротивлялась, но её пальцы сжались в кулак.

— Давай же. Я помогу тебе. Просто сядь в кресло.

Азула свирепо уставилась на него, но не отстранилась. Зуко поднял её на ноги и подвёл к креслу. Он понятия не имел, как мыть волосы сестры, которые были её тайной гордостью и радостью. Они все были в колтунах, и мысль о распутывании хотя бы одного из них внушала беспокойство.

— Хорошо, — сказал Зуко. Интересно, сколько ему понадобится времени, чтобы пожалеть об этом всём?

Он обхватил ладонями таз и подождал, пока от воды не пойдёт пар. Азула молча уставилась вперёд, её взгляд изучал нарисованную на стене длинную извилистую реку. Зуко неловко толкнул кресло так, чтобы его спинка оказалась напротив стола. Он взял её волосы в ладони и, удивлённый их весом, опустил в таз с водой.

— Откинь голову назад.

Азула не ответила. Зуко тяжело вздохнул, а затем поднял её подбородок пальцами, и её голова опустилась назад, намочив верхнюю часть волос. Он согнул ладонь лодочкой и плеснул воду до корней, а потом принялся расчёсывать волосы тонкой костяной расчёской.

Зуко не был аккуратен. Он расчёсывал волосы сестры крайне неловко: гребень то слишком глубоко зарывался в них, то едва их касался. Когда расчёска натолкнулась на первый колтун, Зуко захотел взять в руки ножницы и обрезать все эти волосы к Коховой матери. Но, по крайней мере, ему хватило ума оставить эту мысль при себе.

Никто из них не сказал ни слова. Впервые за всё время это не вызывало чувства неудобства.

В какой-то момент Азула всё же откинула голову назад полностью, и все её волосы погрузились в таз, заставив воду помутнеть. Это напомнило Зуко о том, как он мыл кисточки для каллиграфии: когда он опускал их в стакан с чистой водой, она тут же окрашивалась в грязновато-чёрный. Пальцы Зуко втирали душистое мыло в корни её волос, а рукава его туники, свисавшие в таз, намокли. Всякий раз, когда вода остывала до чуть тёплого состояния, Зуко глубоко выдыхал, и пар от таза полз вверх, заполняя собой комнату.

— Всё нормально? 

Азула глубоко вздохнула. Зуко счёл это за согласие.

Когда Азула расстраивалась из-за него, она умничала, толкала его, дразнила и смеялась, когда он падал на спину. Эта безжизненная, ни на что не реагирующая девочка не была его сестрой. И тут он вспомнил: всякий раз, когда Азула издевалась и насмехалась над ним, Озай всегда одобрительно кивал где-то неподалёку. Быть может, все последние четырнадцать лет её жизни Азула и не была его сестрой.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том, что происходило во время моего изгнания?

Азула издала громкий стон, и Зуко прищурился.

— Ну, если ты ничего не скажешь, то говорить буду я, — продолжил он. — Когда меня изгнали — отправили восвояси на корабле раньше, чем я смог подняться на ноги после Агни Кай с отцом — я неделями не двигался с места. Дяде приходилось заставлять меня есть.

В груди у Зуко кольнуло. У него никогда не было причин рассказывать о тех годах кому-либо, особенно сестре, которую он знал почти всю жизнь и которой почти всю жизнь не доверял. Он предпочёл бы поделиться этим с Катарой или Аангом, или даже с Суюки, которую едва знал. И самое плохое, что случилось бы — его бы просто не поняли.

Но, может, это _и было_ ужаснее всего?

— Я скучал по дому. Я скучал по тому, как всё было раньше. Я только начал привыкать к тому, что мамы больше нет рядом, и я думал, что буду в порядке, а потом... В любом случае. Я скучал по дому. Я скучал... по чувству, что у меня есть своё место в мире. По чувству, что я достоин иметь это место. И я скучал по отцу.

Руки Азулы внезапно сжали подлокотники. Зуко сглотнул, но продолжил.

— Он только что обжёг моё лицо, и я всё же скучал по нему. Я даже не знал, по чему конкретно я скучал. А потом я понял, что скучал по его одобрению.

Азула закатила глаза. Зуко провёл расчёской по её волосам, намеренно зацепив один из колтунов. Она свирепо уставилась на него.

— Я правда скучал. И я просто хотел, чтобы он позволил мне вернуться домой. И годами я убивал себя и всех окружающих в попытках найти Аватара, чтобы он мне это позволил. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что, может быть, он просто так будет по мне скучать.

Зуко тщательно прошёлся зубцами гребня ещё через несколько колтунов. Он не знал, как правильно руководить нацией, а ещё меньше он знал о том, как правильно заботиться о своей сестре. Мытьё волос было лучшим из того, что он сделал к настоящему моменту.

Оно же было самым противоречивым. Он мыл её волосы, согревал воду вокруг её головы и старался каждым своим словом построить мост между ними несмотря на то, что на другой стороне никто не желал помочь. И, несмотря на всё это, он всё ещё чувствовал тяжелый камень на душе: воспоминания о жестоких словах, которые Азула говорила ему и о нём долгие годы, о том, как она разбивала его сердце ради забавы, падали в яму, которая пожирала его душу до состояния пустоты. Он говорил тихо, хотя внутри кричал от обиды за семь лет постоянной боли. Азула была продуктом Озая, но и Зуко был во многом продуктом своей сестры.

— _Но ты все равно любишь её_ , — сказал голос Лу Тена, звучание которого Зуко давно забыл. — _Не так ли?_

— Не думаю, что это можно было упустить, — сказал Зуко. — Даже с мамой… я люблю маму, но так как я никогда не знал, почему она исчезла, я просто решил... что она просто оставила нас в прошлом. Пока Дядя не подумал, что меня убило взрывом. Он скучал по мне лишь несколько часов, но даже тогда, когда он нашёл меня… он обнял меня. Я думал, он не отпустит меня. А вот отец...

Он сделал паузу, собираясь с мыслями.

— У тебя когда-нибудь был момент, Азула, когда ты поняла, что, может быть, ты в конце концов любима?

Он посмотрел на сестру и почувствовал внезапную боль в груди. Когда Азула откинулась на спинку кресла, позволяя Зуко вымыть свои волосы, она уставилась на него, как будто он был последним человеком на земле. И он не мог понять, что конкретно, но что-то в этом взгляде заставляло его глаза слезиться. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Зуко с напряжением в голосе, — ты очень похожа на маму.

Он поднял её волосы из таза и положил их на маленькое полотенце, чтобы вода с них не стекала на одежду Азулы. Зуко раньше наблюдал, как Катара заплетает свои косички, и попытался вспомнить движения её ловких пальцев. Он причесал неровную чёлку сестры и начал осторожно заплетать её густые волосы в косу, прядь за прядью, и криво остриженная часть волос скрылась в её новой причёске.

— Это забавно, — Азула посмотрела на него своими широко раскрытыми золотистыми глазами, и благодаря этому взгляду она стала выглядеть почти на свой возраст. — Я могу сказать о тебе то же самое.

Сердце Зуко пропустило удар, но Азула закрыла рот и больше не издала ни звука. Зуко тоже молчал, но его сердце ускоренно колотилось, и он продолжал заплетать её волосы, пока коса не достигла спины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Именно из огненных лилий Хама извлекала воду, когда учила Катару особым техникам покорения воды.  
> **Цветок-яичница – растение Ромнея Культера, оно же – древовидный калифорнийский мак. Растёт в сухих каньонах Южной Калифорнии, часто на пожарищах, поэтому его ещё называют «последователь пожаров» aka “fire follower”(таких последователей пожаров много видов, кстати). Цветки крупные (диаметр – 12-15 см), имеют шесть белых лепестков и много ярко-жёлтых тычинок в центре, и своим внешним видом напоминают яичницу. Говорят, очень душистые.


	4. Chapter 4

К несчастью для Зуко, Катара выглядела очень красивой с огненными лилиями в волосах. От этой мысли, неожиданно возникшей в его голове после того, как он обнаружил, что продавец в цветочной лавке дарит ей цветок, ему вдруг стало настолько неловко, что он проглотил целый мешок огненных хлопьев за один присест. Когда она спросила, почему его лицо покраснело, Зуко смог лишь указать на пустой мешок и прошаркать вперёд.

— Если мы успеем на поэтические чтения до полудня, то сможем взять на вынос обед в одной из чайных палаток и съесть его по дороге за город, куда мы пойдём разглядывать дикие цветы! — провозгласил Сокка, уткнувшись лицом в карту. — Мы сможем там остаться на добрых три часа, но к четырём нам надо будет успеть вернуться, так как на городской площади покажут пьесу, которую никак нельзя пропустить!

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в Стране Огня так любят драму? — сказала Тоф.

— В это нетрудно поверить, — лукаво заметила Катара.

Зуко раздражённо фыркнул.

— Если это «Любовь среди драконов», то я пас.

Он взял резную расчёску с одного из прилавков. Её обратную сторону украшали замысловатые перламутровые цветы, произраставшие из гладкой ручки. Когда Зуко провёл пальцем по узору, Аанг посмотрел ему через плечо.

— Ищешь подарок для Азулы?

Зуко резко повернулся к Аангу, который интерпретировал сомнение на лице своего друга как стыд из-за того, что его поймали.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Аанг. — Катара говорила мне, что ты часто навещаешь её.

При этих словах Катара вздрогнула, а Зуко прикусил щёку. Она хотела как лучше, но он всё равно не мог не чувствовать раздражения.

— Это пустяки, — ответил Зуко.

— А я думаю, что это прекрасно с твоей стороны, — Аанг широко улыбнулся. — Наверное, было нелегко простить её, и я рад за тебя.

Зуко почувствовал себя ещё более неуютно. Он тут же опустил расчёску обратно на прилавок, но Аанг уже пошёл в соседнюю лавку с шёлком. Ощетинившись, Зуко задержался у прилавка, и Катара робко подошла к нему сбоку.

— Извини. Я не думала, что ты хочешь сохранить это в тайне.

— Неважно. Это Аанг. Он бы всё равно всё понял рано или поздно.

— Я просто сказала ему, что ты видишься с Азулой, когда он спросил, куда ты постоянно ездишь. Я не говорила ему о… о том, что происходило во время ваших встреч.

— Это кое-что объясняет, — ответил Зуко, покосившись на Аанга.

Он и Катара отстали от своих друзей, которые были слишком заняты изучением замысловатых вырезанных из бумаги огненных лилий, пушистых, будто кружева.

— Слушай, — сказала Катара, — ты и правда простил Азулу?

Сердце Зуко упало. Он надеялся, что не станет думать о сестре или отце хотя бы в день Фестиваля Огненных Лилий. Зуко не мог и предположить, что сможет достаточно отвлечься от бытия Лордом Огня и того, чтобы не дать развалиться своей стране, но он начинал забывать, каково это, когда они не причиняют ему боль.

— Не знаю, — ответил Зуко.

— Это ничего, если нет.

— Правда? Я часто вижу её. Я помогаю убирать её палату и приношу ей её любимую еду. Но иногда, когда я сажусь на пароход и плыву на тот остров, или даже когда я сижу с ней в одной комнате, я просто… внезапно злюсь на неё.

— Тебе не нужно прощать кого-то, чтобы помочь ему, Зуко. И... я согласна с Аангом. Думаю, ты молодец, что ездишь к ней даже тогда, когда не хочешь. 

Зуко кивнул молча и без чувства вины на душе. Катара взяла его руку в свою и ободряюще сжала. Ему стало легче дышать.

— Извини, — сказал он.

— Да ладно тебе. Хочешь мармелада из лилий?

До того, как Катара успела отвести Зуко в маленький киоск с баночками прозрачного мармелада с лепестками лилий, сквозь толпу к юному Лорду продрался королевский посыльный. Он обратился к Зуко, и тот замер, тут же превратившись в комок нервов.

— Лорд Огня Зуко, — прохрипел посыльный. — Нижайше прошу прощения, что прервал вашу прогулку...

— Что случилось? — спросил юный Лорд Огня.

Катара крикнула Сокке и остальным, чтобы они их подождали. Аанг тут же подбежал с выражением беспокойства на лице, а посыльный отвесил низкий, почти стыдный поклон.

— Вам нужно немедленно вернуться во дворец, — сказал он. — Это срочно.

Зуко знал, что это было бы по-детски, но он ужасно хотел просто сказать посыльному, что не желает никуда возвращаться, и что какой бы апокалипсис там ни произошёл, он разберётся с ним позже, и пожалуйста, пусть тот спросит Айро, что делать, потому что даже если Зуко побежит обратно во дворец, он в любом случае слишком мало знает о том, как всем помочь, и в итоге всё закончится тем, что он тоже попросит помощи у Дяди. Но корона венчала его пучок на голове, а большие надежды венчали его плечи. Зуко не мог просто отмахнуться от них, как бы они его ни душили.

— В чём дело?

— Ваш отец, Лорд Огня Зуко. Он попытался сбежать.

Кровь в жилах Зуко похолодела. Он беспомощно посмотрел на своих друзей, которые как и он ошеломлённо молчали.

— Мы пойдем с тобой, — сказал наконец Аанг.

— Нет, — ответил Зуко, когда вновь обрёл голос. — Нет, вам не нужно...

Он не стал продолжать, потому что слишком хорошо знал, как сильно он не хочет справляться со всем этим в одиночку. Зуко молча кивнул, прежде чем проследовать за посыльным обратно во дворец, и пока он шёл, ему казалось, будто его сердце стучит у него в ушах. Кто-то положил руку ему на спину, но он не обернулся посмотреть, чья это была рука.

__________

К тому времени как Зуко прибыл во дворец, Айро уже находился в зале заседаний, и его лицо омрачилось, когда он увидел своего племянника. Зуко почувствовал, как его ладони покрылись по́том, хотя ещё и не знал, чего ожидать. Если бы отцу удалось сбежать, то шума было бы намного больше. Его люди не смогли бы праздновать спокойно, если бы Озай им угрожал. Так что, если Зуко всё же вызвали...

— Зуко, — Айро взял своего племянника за плечо. — Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось прервать свой выходной.

— Что он сделал? Как это произошло? Я думал, его камеру охраняют самым тщательным образом!

— Он не ушёл далеко, — Айро повернулся к остальным ребятам, стоявшим позади Зуко, чья растерянность выделяла его из их горькой толпы. — Можете выйти на минутку?

Зуко тяжело сглотнул. Он старался не смотреть, как уходят его друзья, ведь это заставляло его чувствовать себя ещё более нервным. Когда Сокка скрылся за тканью дверной портьеры, Зуко повернулся к своему дяде, и его голос внезапно стал выше, чем обычно. Юный Лорд не понимал, чего именно он боялся.

— Что происходит? — спросил Зуко.

— Озай напал на стражника, который принёс ему еду, отнял у него ключи и вырвался на свободу. Сигнал тревоги прозвучал немедленно, и во время своего побега Озай упал в лестничный пролёт.

Зуко ждал от дяди подробностей, но тот больше ничего не сказал. Зуко не знал, чего ему захотелось больше: рассмеяться или начать огрызаться на дядю.

— Ясно. Это... Что со стражником?

Айро заколебался, и терпение Зуко начало ослабевать.

— Дядя, зачем ты позвал меня сюда, если ты не собираешься мне ничего рассказывать?!

— Стражник сейчас в лазарете. Он получил травму головы, но с ним всё будет в порядке. Зуко, Озай сломал себе шею.

— Отправь и его в лазарет. Я не хочу ничего слышать о нём, ты же знаешь.

Только после того, как Зуко закончил говорить, он понял, _что именно_ сказал ему его дядя. Его первоначальное раздражение рассеялось, и когда плечи Айро резко опустились, Зуко почувствовал, как по его спине пробежала дрожь.

— Он не... Отец не...

— Озай мёртв, Лорд Огня Зуко, — сказал Айро. — Он упал с каменной лестницы, и его шея сломалась от удара.

Зуко моргнул один раз, второй, пока в прохладной тишине зала советники и министры ждали его ответа. И вдруг юный Лорд Огня пришёл _в ярость_.

— Вы все, _убирайтесь!_

Его советники без малейшего колебания направились к выходу. Когда один из них проходил под тяжёлой тканью портьеры, Зуко увидел, как Сокка пытается с почтительного расстояния заглянуть в образовавшуюся щель. Юный Лорд грубо отвернулся, и в следующий раз, когда он украдкой посмотрел через плечо, Сокки за портьерой уже не было. Не то, чтобы это имело значение: Тоф наверняка могла чувствовать стук его колотящегося сердца через пол.

Несмотря на то, что в зале не осталось никого кроме самого Зуко и Айро, ярость юного Лорда не желала утихать. Он стоял застывшим посреди комнаты, ожидая, что его дядя скажет _хоть что-нибудь_ , но Айро лишь наблюдал за ним в ответ. Зуко сжимал кулаки до тех пор, пока не почувствовал вкус пламени в горле и запах дыма, валившего от кончиков его пальцев.

— Уйди, — сказал Зуко. — Пожалуйста.

— Племянник, я понимаю, тебе трудно всё это принять...

— Нет. Это просто глупо.

Айро ничего не сказал в ответ. Зуко отвернулся от своего дяди, уставившись на карту земель четырёх народов, висевшую на одной из стен.

— Это _так_ глупо, — повторил он.

— Ты наверняка растерян, тебе нужно время...

— Нет. Не нужно. И я не растерян. Не говори так.

— О чём ты тогда думаешь, Зуко?

Зуко был поражён тем, что он злился в том числе и на Айро. Он был зол на Озая, зол на Тоф за то, что она неумышленно подслушивала, но он был зол и на своего дядю, потому что тот стоял рядом и ждал, что Зуко будет скорбеть.

— Так это что, всё? Мы избегали вынесения ему смертного приговора, чтобы он случайно сломал себе шею?!

Общая нелепость ситуации была бы почти смешной, если бы боль от неё так не походила на боль от удара кулаком в живот. Отец вселял в Зуко страх почти всю его жизнь, и почти всю свою жизнь Зуко продолжал любить его. Отец умудрялся разрушать жизнь собственного сына всего лишь словами, забрал его мать, обжёг ему лицо, вышвырнул его из дома и попытался хладнокровно убить его. Отец был тем, кого Зуко больше всего боялся, а теперь он был мёртв из-за какого-то лестничного пролёта.

— Ты хочешь увидеть его? — тихо спросил Айро.

— Нет. Нет… зачем мне это? Он... я не хотел видеть его живым. Зачем мне видеть его, когда он...?

Внезапно Зуко перестало хватать воздуха, и он начал задыхаться. Он почувствовал, как обжигающий огонь быстро обволакивает его, и понял, что дрожит, хотя и не осознавал, почему. Дядя положил руку на спину Зуко, и что-то внутри него сломалось, будто его кости от этого невинного прикосновения рассыпались на куски.

— Мне жаль, что ты чувствуешь себя таким потерянным, — сказал Айро.

Зуко посмотрел на свой кулак. Он знал, что способен спалить весь зал заседаний до тла. Зуко мог поджечь всю роскошь и золото своего отца, но его труп не будет в состоянии возразить. Поэтому вместо поджога Зуко лишь горько рассмеялся.

— Он даже не сказал мне, где мама. Хренов ублюдок.

**__________**

Несмотря на всё то, что Озай наделал, Зуко казалось неправильным хоронить его прах где-то не рядом с могилой Азулона. Пусть Озай, возможно, и был ответственен за смерть Азулона.

Кремация не была публичной, и Зуко вовсе не стал бы её посещать, если бы его отсутствие не стали интерпретировать как гнусную причастность. Из-за этого Зуко всё же пришёл и облачился в белое едва ли не назло; он никоим образом не хотел походить на своего отца.

Его друзья были очень добры к нему, и это было проблемой. Зуко не желал доброты; он лишь хотел вернуться к работе, вернуться к тому, чтобы проводить с ними время на Фестивале Огненных Лилий и спорить о том, у кого из четырёх народов лучшая кухня. Зуко предпочёл бы, чтобы Тоф пихнула его локтём и сказала ему, что он молодец. Он хотел, чтобы они наконец поняли, что смерть не пробудила в нём ни малейшей капли любви к Озаю.

Зуко был разочарован тем, что Сокка не шутил об Озае как о военном преступнике, умершем из-за того, что тот споткнулся. Но, возможно, в Зуко просто говорила горечь.

Портрет Озая высотой в милю, украшенный вышитыми золотыми нитями драконами, всё ещё висел в одном из огромных дворцовых залов. Всю его жизнь этот длиннее-чем-жизнь портрет поражал Зуко, вдохновлял его, пугал и озадачивал; теперь же, когда бы он ни проходил мимо, Зуко лишь чувствовал незнакомое доселе желание отвести назад кулак и душераздирающе крича направить струю огня прямо в лицо Озая на этом портрете.

Он думал, что, возможно, освободится ото всех эмоций, когда его отец умрёт. Однако, Зуко чувствовал что угодно, но только не свободу.

А ещё была Азула, и он решительно не хотел её видеть. Зуко не хотел быть тем, кто скажет ей о произошедшем. Впрочем, в этом и состояло преимущество быть Лордом Огня: он мог делегировать.

Может, ему всё же стоило увидеть её? Да, она не была единственным членом семьи, который у него остался. У Зуко был дядя Айро, и он поклялся, что однажды у него снова будет мать. Но Азула не имела ни того, ни другого, поэтому для неё он был всем, что осталось от её семьи.

Но всё же Зуко не хотел её видеть. Она не окажет ему поддержки. А он и без того боялся себе признаться, что ему вообще была нужна поддержка. 

Зуко забивал всё своё время работой, потому что когда он не работал, то чувствовал растущий в груди огненный шар, который поглощал все его мысли. Удивительно, как Сокка помогал ему планировать его время так, чтобы каждая минута этого времени была результативной: он прикрепил десятифутовый свиток к стене кабинета Зуко, и юный Лорд нехотя оценил тот факт, что его друг не оставлял ему ни минуты свободного времени.

Но однажды ночью, когда Сокка запланировал семь часов и сорок пять минут сна, Зуко просто не смог уснуть. Он расплёл свой пучок и снял доспехи, а затем подумал об отце, и что-то яростно забилось в его груди, пока он не захотел кричать. И, судя по всему, Зуко был не единственным, кто не спал в ту ночь.

В саду, скупо освещённом немногочисленными лампами, у пруда сидела Катара. Подтянув колени к груди, она рассеянно играла с водой: подняв перед собой водяной шарик, она взмахом руки вытянула его в длину и превратила в ледяной шип. Катара растопила его до жидкости, а затем снова заморозила воду в лёд, и стала делать так снова и снова, с той лишь разницей, что концы шипа заострялись после каждого раза всё сильнее.

Она сидела на том самом месте, где Зуко обычно находил себе убежище, поэтому он решил затаиться за одной из колонн. Зуко уже собрался было уйти и, возможно, запереться в библиотеке или пойти потренироваться, чтобы выпустить пар, но затем он остановился и понял, что хочет поговорить с Катарой.

Зуко ненадолго ушёл, а когда вернулся с небольшой баночкой сушёных фиников, Катара всё ещё сидела у пруда с уткочерепахами. Утята, скорее всего, спали в камышах, но одна из уткочерепах всё же лениво пересекала пруд, собирая все сорняки на своём пути.

Зуко прокрался по траве к пруду, отслеживая свои шаги при помощи слабого света летней луны и ламп, что висели вдоль террасы. Он сел рядом с Катарой, держа баночку в обеих руках.

— Привет.

— О, Юи! — Катара тут же вскочила на ноги, но как только она увидела сидящего в траве Зуко, то тут же обрызгала его водой. Зуко сморщил нос и энергично покачал головой, стряхивая капли со своих волос. — Мог бы и сказать, что это ты, а не подкрадываться ко мне!

— Привычка, — ответил Зуко.

Катара откинулась назад и начала поправлять свои волосы. Зуко поставил открытую баночку на траву между ними двумя, взял смолистый, покрытый мятой винно-красной кожурой финик и разломил напополам, чтобы достать оттуда косточку.

— Уткочерепахи любят, когда их кормят, — сказал Зуко. — И я думаю, что вот эта… — он кивнул на уткочерепаху, чистившую свой панцирь посреди пруда, — особенно любит фрукты.

— Как ты их различаешь?

— Узор на панцире. И предпочтения в еде. Видишь?

Зуко раскрошил финик на мелкие кусочки и разбросал их по поверхности воды, и уткочерепаха тут же приступила к трапезе. Он протянул руку Катаре, которая тоже взяла немного фиников.

— Попробуй кое-что.

Зуко закатал рукав и опустил кончики пальцев в воду. Уткочерепаха заметила рябь на поверхности воды и посмотрела на Зуко, который развернул ладонь, полную измельчённых фиников. Она потрясла хвостовыми перьями и сразу же поплыла к нему, чтобы поесть с его руки.

— Я следующая.

Катара нетерпеливо протянула руку к уткочерепахе, которая была слишком занята пощипыванием линий на ладони Зуко. Птица так и не повернулась. Пальцы Катары дёрнулись, и лёгкая волна принесла ошеломлённую уткочерепаху прямо к ней.

— Это жульничество, — сказал Зуко.

— Я просто мягко направляю её.

Они сидели тихо, пока уткочерепаха жадно поедала остатки фиников. Тишину между ними нарушал лишь звук полуночных сверчков. Зуко взял ещё один финик и раскрошил его пальцами.

— Как ты? — спросила Катара.

— Я в порядке.

Сердце Зуко пропустило удар. Катара вытащила косточку из половинки финика.

— Ничего страшного, если нет.

— Я _правда_ в порядке. Понимаю, вы все думаете, что мне грустно, но это не так.

— Тебе и не обязательно грустить. Но _что-то_ не так.

Зуко невесело рассмеялся.

— Тут не о чем говорить. Он был ужасным отцом, и я не скучаю по нему. В нём нет ничего, по чему бы я скучал. Всё, по чему я могу в нём скучать, на самом деле даже никак с ним не связано.

Пытаясь выглядеть отвлечённым, он убрал волосы с глаз. Катара поджала губы. Она измельчила финик на кусочки и сунула один из них в рот.

— Это не имеет значения, — продолжил Зуко. — Даже если бы он не был мёртв, я бы никогда не захотел видеть его снова. Правда, не захотел бы. Я бы не... я бы даже не попытался поговорить с ним так, как с Азулой. В любом случае, он был бы мёртв для меня. Так почему сейчас должно что-то измениться?

Он сорвал длинный камыш у края пруда, обернул его жёсткий стебель вокруг пальца и зажёг на конце камыша маленькую искру. Стебелёк задымился и огонь медленно пополз вниз к пальцу Зуко. 

— Ты что-то не договариваешь, — сказала Катара.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Я имею в виду что, похоже, для тебя есть разница. И он не был кем-то незнакомым. Я думаю, ты злишься из-за чего-то.

— Я всегда такой.

— Неправда. И когда ты злишься, это не без причины.

Зуко наблюдал, как камыш рассыпается в пепел, а небольшое пламя медленно приближается к его ладони. В последнюю секунду он затушил его большим пальцем и на мгновение почувствовал жжение, прежде чем пламя рассеялось.

— Я любил его, — сказал Зуко.

После этих слов он почувствовал себя так, будто испачкался в грязи, будто с ним было что-то не так из-за его любви к собственному отцу. С другой стороны, это чувство было единственной причиной, по которой их с Катарой дороги вообще пересеклись.

— Он знал, как отчаянно я его любил, но никогда не узнает, как сильно я его ненавижу. Катара, я думаю, что действительно ненавижу его.

Его голос задрожал, и он не понимал, почему. Ему казалось, что он должен был гордиться собой.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросила она.

— Потому что меня _так_ злит то, что он мёртв! Я злюсь, потому что не могу наорать на него, выкрикнуть ему в лицо всё, что о нём думаю, а потом обжечь его. Я не могу высказать ему, сколько боли он причинил мне и насколько сильно я всё ещё... не могу спать из-за него.

Зуко развернул стебелёк и смял его в кулаке. Когда он разжал ладонь, от камыша остался лишь пепел. Зуко не осмелился взглянуть в лицо Катары, но услышал её тихое и ровное дыхание. Это успокоило его, потому что означало, что он её не шокировал.

— Не то, чтобы ему было не плевать, даже если бы он знал, — добавил Зуко. 

Он взял кусочек финика из ладони Катары и бросил его в пруд. Уткочерепаха тут же кинулась вслед за ним.

— Тебе сейчас должно быть очень трудно, — сказала Катара. — Мне так жаль.

— Не о чем тут жалеть. Я просто идиот.

— Ты не идиот.

— Но это же просто глупо! Просто... ещё пару месяцев назад я требовал, чтобы Аанг убил его. А теперь я расстроен из-за того, что он мёртв. О чём я только думал?

— Чувствовать так не глупо, Зуко. Чувства не прямолинейны, и нет правильного ответа на вопрос, что именно ты должен чувствовать. Даже если ты думаешь, что твои чувства нерациональны, ты всё равно чувствуешь то, что чувствуешь.

Она положила подбородок на колени и впилась пальцами в свои ноги. Зуко опустил руку в пруд, чтобы смыть пепел с пальцев.

— О чём ты думала до того, как я пришёл?

Катара глубоко вздохнула и повернула голову к Зуко. Её щека всё ещё упиралась ей в колено, и ещё минуту она просто смотрела на Зуко, будто ожидая, что он ответит за неё.

— Я думала о Ян Ро.

Сердце Зуко подпрыгнуло, но он не проронил ни слова. Катара опустила взгляд.

— Я чувствую себя плохо, когда говорю об этом с тобой, — добавила она.

— Ничего страшного, я совсем не против.

— Я не о том. Мне плохо, потому что я боюсь, что ты посчитаешь меня плохим человеком.

Глаза Зуко расширились от удивления, а глаза Катары наполнились слезами, и она быстро отвернулась, чтобы бросить остатки финика в воду. Но к тому времени уткочерепаха уже уплыла, и лишь полная луна отражалась в воде.

— Катара, почему ты так решила?

— Потому что я хотела убить Ян Ро. В тот момент, когда ты сказал мне, что знаешь, как его найти, я захотела убить его. Я хотела убить его вплоть до самых последних секунд. И я не простила его, когда решила не делать этого. Я не испытывала к нему никакого сострадания. Я бы сделала это, Зуко, я бы пронзила его тело всеми своими ледяными кинжалами. Но я не смогла, потому что... как только я собралась это сделать, я представила, как моя мама говорит мне: «не делай этого, Катара». Она бы не хотела, чтобы я это сделала.

Её голос сорвался, и она торопливо прижала ладонь к глазам. Зуко слушал, опустив голову. Они сидели очень близко друг к другу и, хотя ночь была тёплой, он чувствовал её дрожь.

— Он причинил тебе боль, — сказал Зуко. — Он причинил боль всей твоей семье. Как кто-то может упрекать тебя за то, что ты чувствуешь?

— Потому что я знаю, что ты бы этого не сделал.

Катара провела рукавом по глазам. Когда Зуко смотрел, как Азула плачет, или кричит, или злится, он всегда чувствовал себя незваным гостем. Но когда он видел, как плачет Катара, его единственной заботой становилось помочь ей почувствовать себя в безопасности, даже если он сам в этот момент не чувствовал себя так.

— Я знаю, что не знаю и половины истории о том, как много боли причинили тебе Азула и Озай, — продолжила она. — Но когда у тебя были все шансы их убить — никто бы даже и глазом не моргнул, люди, наверное, _обрадовались бы_ , — ты этого не сделал. Ты проявил милосердие. Да ты даже посещаешь Азулу! Я знаю, насколько это тяжело для тебя, но ты всё равно это делаешь. Поэтому, когда ты сказал мне, что видишься с Азулой, и когда сказал Айро не выносить Озаю смертный приговор, я... я просто почувствовала себя отвратительно. Будто бы ты вспомнил о том, как помог мне найти Ян Ро, и стал задаваться вопросами, почему я так ужасна.

— Я вовсе не думаю о тебе так. Нисколько.

Катара тяжело сглотнула. Она решительно покачала головой, и когда он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться её спины, она остановила его, положив ладонь на его запястье.

— Возможно, мой отец и изгнал мою маму, но он не убивал её, — сказал Зуко. — Если бы он это сделал... если бы он это сделал, я бы наверняка чувствовал себя так же, как и ты, Катара. Не знаю, что именно это говорит о нас обоих, но ты не одна, и я ничем не лучше тебя. Никоим образом. Ты пережила мой худший кошмар, и я бы не попросил тебя быть милосердной. И помни, я хотел, чтобы Аанг убил моего отца. Ты слышала, как я спорил с ним об этом. И когда он этого не сделал, и я должен был решать, выносить ли ему смертный приговор... мне было горько из-за Аанга. Я злился на него, потому что если б только Аанг просто убил Озая в бою, мне бы не пришлось думать об этом самому. Я хотел, чтобы Аанг — маленький мальчик-монах, воспитанный в вере, что нужно проявлять милосердие ко всем живым существам, — сделал мою тяжёлую работу.

Зуко не понимал своих переживаний до тех пор, пока слова не вылетели у него изо рта, а когда это произошло, то он почувствовал, как болезненный, запутанный беспорядок у него в груди постепенно обретает смысл, будто бы он диагностировал у себя таинственную болезнь.

— А Азула? — продолжил Зуко. — Иногда, когда я посещаю её, я устаю настолько, что больше не хочу к ней приходить. Я хочу заботиться о ней, но в то же время мне хочется просто взять её за плечи и орать ей в лицо обвинения во всём, что она наделала. Я пытаюсь заботиться о своей сестре, и в то же время борюсь с желанием просто огрызаться на неё.

— Зуко, — выдохнула Катара. — Твои слова принесли мне столько облегчения.

— О чём ты? Я только что сказал, что хотел бы прекратить помогать собственной сестре.

— И всё же ты ей помогаешь, — Катара провела обеими руками по своим густым волосам, — Азула... ужасна, а ты всё же не отказываешься от неё. Хотя это так заманчиво. То, что ты хочешь отказаться от неё и злишься на неё, не делает тебя плохим человеком, даже если это тебя расстраивает. А вот то, что несмотря на это всё, ты всё равно видишься с ней и пытаешься ей помочь, делает тебя хорошим. И я _понимаю_. Я часто чувствую то же самое, даже к тем людям, которые не были ужасны по отношению ко мне.

Зуко попытался найти слова для ответа, но не смог. Он всегда знал, что быть хорошим человеком не было для него чем-то естественным, в отличии от многих других. Стать лучше всегда являлось для него состязанием с самим собой. Зуко хотел бы надеяться, что это будет таким же естественным, как рост, но тогда некоторые люди оказались бы просто великанами по сравнению с ним. Должно ли ему стать легче от осознания того, что Катара боролась так же, как и он сам?

— Знаю, как все смотрят на меня и говорят, что я такая милая и сострадательная паинька, — тихо сказала Катара. — Я знаю, что Аанг видит меня так, и это то, в чём нуждался Сокка. Но в реальности я проявляла сострадание только к тем кто, как мне казалось, этого заслуживал: к беспомощным крестьянам, потерянным беженцам или людям, которые не сделали ничего плохого и им просто случилось страдать. Но как только я думаю, что, может быть, они совсем чуть-чуть плохие... ну, _ты_ знаешь, — добавила она срывающимся голосом, глядя на Зуко опухшими глазами. — По отношению к тебе я была просто отвратительна. Я хотела отправить тебя обратно к твоему отцу, который бы просто тебя убил.

— А ещё ты предложила исцелить Дядю, хотя к тому моменту я только и делал, что охотился за вами. А потом, в Ба Синг Се, ты предложила исцелить _меня_. Да... я был расстроен, когда ты на меня злилась. Но я должен был понимать, что ты чувствуешь. Я делал ужасные вещи. Мне кажется, я могу понять каждого, кто тогда имел со мной дело даже лучше в те моменты, когда я с Азулой.

Он замолчал, застигнутый врасплох своими же словами. Они просто выплеснулись у него изо рта до того, как Зуко осознал, что именно он говорит, но это не сделало их менее правдивыми. Он стал перебирать свои беспорядочные мысли, аккуратно складывая их у себя в голове одну за одной до тех пор, пока не увидел, где именно они все переплелись, откуда взялись и насколько более обширную картину создавали.

— На самом деле, — тихо добавил Зуко, — я могу заставить себя вернуться к Азуле и даже попытаться помочь ей именно благодаря вам, ребята. И благодаря Дяде. Я уверен, что он много раз был разочарован во мне. И, возможно, он хотел бы никогда не присоединяться ко мне в поисках Аватара. Я был ужасен. Наверняка он хотел отказаться от меня время от времени, и всё же он не оставил меня. И вы, ребята... даже после того, как я раз за разом нападал на вас, даже после того, как я предал ваше доверие, когда я пришел к вам с просьбой присоединиться к вам, вы... вы приняли меня. Может быть, неохотно, но вы это сделали. Это было так глупо с вашей стороны! Но в то же время это спасло меня.

Он посмотрел на свои руки. Разливающееся по телу внутреннее тепло, не имевшее ничего ничего общего с огненными комками в горле, ошеломило его, когда он наконец соединил свои разрозненные мысли в одну. Где бы он был сейчас без той милости, которой не заслуживал?

— Я бы не дал Азуле второго шанса, если бы не вы. Если бы вы не показали мне, что это возможно. Вы даже дали мне надежду, что как бы плохо или хорошо всё ни было, вы всегда будете со мной. Ты думаешь, что можешь быть ужасна, потому что тебе кажется, будто ты должна такой быть, или ты просто слишком устала, или кто-то причинил тебе боль. Но, Катара, я могу попытаться сделать что-то доброе для Азулы только потому, что вы все были добры ко мне.

Катара приглушённо выдохнула. Она закрыла лицо руками, а густые волосы заслонили её от его взгляда. Зуко глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как его едва ли не лихорадит от её вида. Катара стала неуклюже вытирать щёки, усердно сопя и уставившись на него.

— Я вспомнила, — сказала она, — что Сокка говорил мне, насколько ты плох в ободряющих беседах.

Зуко резко повернулся к Катаре. Он взглянул на неё, а затем они оба внезапно рассмеялись, наполовину огорчённые и наполовину испытавшие облегчение от того, что никто из них не ждал от неё таких слов.

— Всё так, — Зуко отчаянно глотал ртом воздух. — Я ужасен, когда пытаюсь быть в хорошем настроении.

— Ты? _В хорошем настроении?_

— Не то чтобы я пытался быть как Тай Ли, но, знаешь... _мотивирующим._ Воодушевляющим. Достаточно продуктивным.

— Разве это не важная часть бытия лидером нации?

— В этом и проблема.

Катара снова засмеялась, убирая волосы с глаз. Затем она наклонилась вперёд и крепко обняла Зуко. Зуко тут же обнял её в ответ.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — сказала она, — что мы с тобой когда-нибудь будем видеть друг-друга в таком свете?

Он зажмурился и пожелал, чтобы ему больше не пришлось думать ни о чём другом.

**__________**

Та ночь закончилась очень быстро. Духи определённо хотели испытать Зуко.

Он и Катара покинули пруд и пошли обратно на террасу: было уже поздно, и оба они были слишком измотаны из-за долгих откровений и надежд быть принятыми. Когда они уже собирались разойтись — Зуко в свои покои, а она — в гостевые — ему показалось, что коридор, в котором они находились, начал гореть в огне, пока он не увидел, что этот огонь сопровождал процессию бегущих вперёд людей, вместе с которыми приближался свет от ламп и факелов.

Надзиратель психиатрической лечебницы возглавлял шествие.

Зуко шагнул вперёд, осторожно протянув руку, чтобы удержать Катару позади себя. Надзиратель, чьё лицо было покрыто по́том, побежал к нему. Когда он приблизился, Зуко понял, что его одежда и волосы опалены, и он на самом деле не бежал: стражники, которые его сопровождали, практически несли его под руки, пока он хромал к своему Лорду. Надзиратель рухнул у ног Зуко, хватая ртом воздух.

— В чём дело? — спросил юный Лорд.

— Мой Лорд… — надзиратель задыхался, и его голос был окутан дымом. — Мой Лорд, прошу, простите меня... простите меня, я не знаю, к кому ещё обратиться...

Зуко тут же подумал об Азуле, и знакомый комок нервов в груди снова сжался.

— Говори, что случилось, — приказал он. — Сейчас же.

— Принцесса Азула, — выдохнул надзиратель. Он простёрся перед Зуко, и юный Лорд увидел пузырящиеся ожоги на его руках. — Наша медсестра пришла помочь ей подготовиться ко сну... а она убила её.

Зуко почувствовал, как кровь отлила от его лица. Руки Катары подлетели к её рту. Надзиратель начал всхлипывать.

— Другая медсестра пришла посмотреть, что случилось, когда первая медсестра не вернулась, и Принцесса Азула... на неё она тоже напала. Она нападает на каждого, кто пытается войти внутрь. Она уже убила двух моих медсестёр, я не могу отважиться отправить ещё одну...

— Как это произошло? — прошептал Зуко. — Как ты позволил этому случиться?

— Я не знаю! — воскликнул надзиратель. — Может быть... молодая медсестра, которая пошла готовить принцессу Азулу ко сну, она, должно быть, попыталась сменить повязки, покрывающие блокирующие ци иглы, самостоятельно.

— Зачем ей делать такую глупость? Как она могла не понимать...?

Но молодая медсестра уже была мертва, и его гнев на неё был не сильнее, чем его желание быть рядом с ней в момент нападения и помочь ей, не сильнее, чем желание орать на своего отца за то, что он разрушил их семью. Его сестра стала убийцей. Он не должен был удивиться, но свершившийся факт был настолько ошеломляющим, что он почти захотел себя обжечь, чтобы убедиться, что это был не сон.

Надзиратель заикался так сильно, что казалось, будто его зубы вываливаются из дёсен. Зуко наклонился и схватил мужчину за плечо, поднимая его на ноги.

— Ты должен был помочь ей стать лучше! — заорал Зуко.

— Зуко... — начала было Катара.

— Как это произошло?! — не унимался юный Лорд. — Ты сказал мне, что ей стало лучше, как это могло случиться?!

— Мой Лорд, о, мой Лорд, — умолял надзиратель. — Для Принцессы я делаю всё, что могу. Я стараюсь изо всех сил. Но я не могу контролировать её горе.

Его слова будто ударили Зуко по лицу. Он отпустил надзирателя, который дрожа отшатнулся назад. Зуко повернулся к Катаре, а его мысли тем временем медленно превращались в песок, который просачивался в руки и ноги и тянул его вниз. Катара встретилась с ним взглядом, и в её глазах отразился тот же ужас, который почувствовал он сам.

Конечно. Ну, конечно. Разумеется.

— И теперь Принцесса клянётся, что убьёт любого, кто к ней зайдёт, — сказал надзиратель. — И она требует...

У мужчины перехватило дыхание: жжение в ранах, дым в лёгких и ужас в глазах нахлынули на него, как внезапное наводнение. Зуко почувствовал укол сожаления за свою резкость.

— Вас, — выдавил надзиратель. — Она требует, чтобы Вы пришли к ней, или она сожжёт весь остров до тла.

Зуко затаил дыхание. Конечно. Ну, конечно.

— Меня она тоже хочет убить?

— Простите меня, мой Лорд, — надзиратель заплакал. — Я Вас подвёл. Я не смог...

— Кто-нибудь, отведите этого человека в лазарет.

Зуко снова повернулся к надзирателю, к наблюдающим за всей этой сценой стражникам, и к дрожавшим в ожидании слугам.

— Немедленно эвакуируйте лечебницу. И приведите сюда раненых. Если она и правда собирается сжечь остров, пусть заберёт с собой как можно меньше людей. Отправьте туда все пароходы и лодки, что найдёте.

— А что будет с Принцессой? — спросил один из стражников.

Зуко вздохнул. Он собрал свои волосы в королевский церемониальный пучок.

— Приготовьте мне лодку, — приказал юный Лорд. —Я пойду к ней.

— Нет! — воскликнула Катара.

Она схватила его за предплечье. Зуко повернулся к ней, и она резко вздохнула, будто внезапно заметила на его лице что-то, чего раньше никогда не видела.

— Позволь мне пойти с тобой.

— Я не собираюсь с ней драться.

— Я знаю, — голос Катары дрогнул. — Теперь я знаю.

Зуко немного помедлил, прежде чем, наконец, коротко кивнул. Катара выпрямилась, и её кулаки стали сжиматься, пока она набиралась сил для предстоящего мучительного часа. Зуко встретился с ней взглядом и мысленно поблагодарил за то, что может ей доверять.

Он вернулся в свои покои, чтобы вновь облачиться в надлежащее одеяние. От его доспехов, короны в пучке и ровного дыхания так и веяло спокойствием несмотря на то, что он чувствовал всё, кроме этого самого спокойствия. Зуко слышал пульс в ушах и знал, что ему возможно придётся драться ещё в одном Агни Кай. Он посмотрел на палаши, прислонённые к одной из стен, увидел отражение своего шрама в клинке и отвернулся. Нет, он не будет драться со своей сестрой.

С причала виднелись пароходы, пересекавшие бухту в направлении Столицы. Отсюда Зуко мог разглядеть лишь точки света фонарей, которые обычно освещали причал другого острова, и они были не больше ближайшей звезды на небе. Всё это могло показаться лишь очередной ночью, если бы ему не было так трудно дышать.

— Мой Лорд, — капитан низко поклонился, когда Зуко и Катара подошли к нему. — Ваш корабль готов.

— Я могу доставить тебя туда в три раза быстрее, — сказала Катара Зуко.

Юный Лорд поклонился капитану в ответ, а затем встал рядом с Катарой. Её рука обвилась вокруг его талии; другой рукой она управляла потоками воды. На счёт три они спрыгнули с края причала. Катара крепко держалась за Зуко, пока они бежали сквозь воду, и каждый удар её руки прорезал им путь через залив, и их лица были солёными от брызг морской воды и покрывавшего их холодного пота.


	5. Chapter 5

К тому моменту, когда Зуко и Катара ступили на причал, остров уже успел опустеть. Почти опустеть.

Пароходы, мимо которых они пронеслись, были заполнены пациентами, а врачи ютились на палубе и, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как их Лорд Огня готовится противостоять Принцессе. Хоть ноги Зуко и оказались вновь на земле, его сердце продолжало биться всё так же быстро, и подчинившая себе океан Катара уже не была в этом виновата.

— Зуко, — выдохнула она.

Он повернулся к ней, приготовившись покачать головой: нет, она не может пойти с ним, он должен встретиться с Азулой один на один. Зуко знал, что Катара cможет защитить его, что она намного сильнее, чем кто-либо может себе представить. Но девушка больше не произнесла ни слова. Вместо этого она крепко сжала его запястье, пока не почувствовала его участившийся от страха пульс. Затем Катара отпустила руку, и он склонил голову перед тем, как войти в лечебницу в одиночку.

Его шаги эхом разносились по всеми покинутому коридору с опустевшими инвалидными колясками и подносами с едой, брошенными там, где медсёстрам велели оставить все свои занятия и спасаться. Зуко поднялся по лестнице и прошёл по извилистому коридору; чем ближе он подходил к комнате Азулы, тем сильнее чувствовал густой запах дыма и чего-то настолько гнилостного, что почти сладкого. Зуко узнал этот запах и остановился; пот выступил на линии его волос, хотя он ещё и не добрался до огня, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и продолжить свой путь.

— _Сестра_ , — его рука коснулась горячей и покрытой сажей двери, отделявшей его от её комнаты. — _Моя сестра_.

Заходя в комнату, Зуко распахнул дверь. Закрыв её за собой, он тут же опустился на колени.

Запах горелой плоти вернул его на три года назад, только теперь посреди комнаты лежали два трупа, чьи лица больше нельзя было узнать. Огонь ледяного голубого цвета пожирал краски на стене, стекло прикроватной тумбы треснуло, и лишь книжная полка осталась нетронутой. И посреди всего этого стояла Азула, освещаемая своим убийственным пламенем. 

Никто не сказал ни слова. Зуко сидел неподвижно, положив руки на колени и скрестив под собой ноги; когда его взгляд отрывался от сестры, он старался смотреть куда угодно, но только не на убитых медсестёр и не на бушующий огонь. Азула тоже молчала. Каждый вдох заставлял её грудь вздыматься, а её взгляд обещал быть последним, что Зуко когда-либо увидит в своей жизни.

Жар становился невыносимым.

— Ты убил его, — сказала Азула.

Зуко почти не слышал сестру из-за рёва пламени; он смог прочесть эти слова по её губам, которые она сжевала до крови, и эта кровь сияла синим в свете её пламени, от чего она выглядела ещё более бесчеловечной.

— Ты, — продолжила Азула. — Это был ты. Ты это сделал. Ты убил его.

Зуко глубоко вздохнул. Он не вскрикнул несмотря на то, как сильно сжались его лёгкие.

Внезапно Азула метнула в него огонь, и Зуко поднял руку как раз вовремя, чтобы рассеять пламя до того, как оно пронзит его грудь.

— Отец мёртв _из-за тебя!_ — она оскалилась и с громким криком послала в него огненный шар. Его трясущиеся и вспотевшие руки вновь рассеяли огонь, но он продолжал сидеть на коленях, будто собирался выпить чая за лежавшим в золе низким столиком, который отделял его от Азулы.

— _Моя сестра!_ — крикнуло его сознание.

— Это твоя вина! — воскликнула Азула.

На этот раз она промахнулась. Пламя ударило в дверь позади него и разъело металл, оставив после себя зияющую дыру. Сердце Зуко болело от того, насколько бешено оно колотилось в попытках заставить его встать на ноги и сопротивляться. — Только не снова, — требовало оно. — Не снова, не снова, _не позволяй этому повториться снова_.

— Сражайся! — требовала его сестра. — Сражайся, трус!

Зуко не опустил взгляд. Внешне Азула была похожа на их мать, но как же она в этот момент напомнила ему их отца.

— Он хотел прийти за мной! — заорала Азула. — Он хотел спасти меня, он хотел… это твоя вина, что он мёртв. Мой Отец! Ты запер его в тюрьме, и это убило его, и ты отнял его у меня! Ты всегда и всех у меня отнимаешь!

— _Азула_ , — думал Зуко, — _отец никогда не собирался за тобой приходить_.

Она продолжала швыряться огнём, даже не пытаясь больше целиться в Зуко. Она бы сожгла всё здание, если бы вспышки пламени не рассеивались в тот момент, когда оказывались слишком далеко от неё. Зуко вспомнил о том, что ему рассказали драконы на той горе, казалось, уже столетия назад: огонь Азулы не нёс в себе ни истины, ни жизни. Даже если он засияет как солнце, его сияние продлится недолго. 

Азула споткнулась о почерневшую руку одной из убитых ею медсестёр и упала на четвереньки. Её дыхание сбилось, а кровоточащие пальцы впились в деревянные панели.

— Мать ушла из-за тебя, — выдавила Азула. — И она бы никогда не осталась со мной. Отец был _моим_ , и ты _убил_ его, ты забрал его у меня, ты заставил его умереть, ты...

— _Азула_ , — думал Зуко. — _Отец никогда не собирался тебя спасать. И посмотри_ , — он чувствовал, как что-то сдавливает его горло, — _посмотри, насколько сильно ТЫ хочешь его спасти_.

Когда Азула вновь поднялась на ноги, Зуко прижал ладони к облезлому деревянному полу перед собой и склонил голову к земле.

Его лицо оказалось настолько близко к полу, что он почувствовал вкус пепла во рту. Зуко чувствовал, как болят его мышцы, потому что его сердце всё ещё отчаянно колотилось, желая, чтобы он встал и сразился с Азулой. Но Зуко продолжал прижиматься лбом к земле, затаив дыхание в ожидании огня, который сейчас обрушится на него.

Озай уже никогда не поймёт, насколько сильно он разрушил свою семью. Он не видел, как разбил сердце своей дочери на множество осколков, и не увидит, как его сын упал на колени, скорбя о доме. Не увидит, как оба они горюют об отце, которого ни у кого из них никогда и не было, потому что его жизнь была намного более жестокой, чем его смерть. — _Отец_ , — Зуко закрыл глаза в ожидании. — _Отец, если бы ты увидел её сейчас, имело бы это для тебя хоть какое-то значение_?

Перед ним раздался глухой удар. Зуко немного подождал, а затем поднял голову. Азула рухнула на землю перед ним, взявшись за голову как ребёнок, и тряслась так, будто не чувствовала собственного огня, продолжавшего заполнять комнату и подкрадываться к ней всё ближе.

Зуко застыл на месте. Он ждал, что она издаст леденящий кровь вопль, маниакально рассмеётся, проделает дыру в половицах и исчезнет в ночи. Он ждал ужаса, которого любой ждал бы на его месте.

Но вместо этого Азула протянула к нему свою бледную трясущуюся руку и обхватила пальцами кромку его рукава.

Азула всегда лжёт. Зуко цеплялся за эту мантру всякий раз, когда она пронзала его словами слишком страшными для того, чтобы оказаться правдой. Но и Азуле всегда лгали, ведь только сейчас она столкнулась с опустошающим горем из-за того, насколько Озаю было на неё наплевать, и поэтому на неё было наплевать и всем остальным.

Зуко почувствовал жжение в носу от окружавшего их жара. Он медленно выпрямился, но его ладонь оставалась близко к Азуле, чтобы она могла продолжать держаться за его рукав. Тихо вздохнув, Зуко движением руки загасил пламя вокруг них, и теперь лишь пепел и сажа напоминали о случившемся пожаре. Плечи Азулы дрожали, и он не видел её лица. Она не издала ни звука и, если бы Зуко не приподнялся и его сестра не сжала бы крепче его рукав, он решил бы, что Азула забыла про его существование.

Она насмехалась над Зуко из-за того, что Озай хотел убить его. Она ухмылялась, когда Озай говорил ему, как ему повезло, что он родился. Она наслаждалась тем, что Зуко был любим им меньше, чем она. И Зуко не был святым: в ответ он страшно злился на сестру и без сомнений вонзил бы свой горящий кулак ей в живот, если бы это только заставило её заткнуться. Но теперь он понял, что не пожелал бы родительской ненависти даже своему злейшему врагу, пускай это его желание не было взаимным и ничего ровным счётом не меняло. 

Ночной холод сочился от покрытых трещинами стен, и Зуко почувствовал себя слишком оцепеневшим и потрясенным запахом горелой плоти. Его глаза заслезились, и он винил в этом дым, который уже начал рассеиваться.

Зуко протянул ладонь и осторожно коснулся волос Азулы. Её спина ссутулилась ещё сильнее, но она не отодвинулась от его руки. Он гладил её волосы кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь головы. Зуко не осознавал, что плачет, пока не почувствовал холодок в тонкой морщинке на своей щеке. Как бы то ни было, до поздней ночи он не покидал палату своей сестры.


	6. Chapter 6

— Азула нездорова, — говорил Зуко.

— Но она совершила преступление, — возражал себе юный Лорд Огня.

— Она убита горем, — рассуждал он.

— И она убила двух человек, которые пытались ей помочь, — убеждал Зуко сам себя.

— Она принцесса, — попытался он оспорить.

— Но она не выше закона, — заметил Лорд Огня.

— Она моя сестра, — взмолился он.

— Она моя сестра, — смирился он.

Однако, когда Зуко посетил дома семей убитых медсестёр, решение с болью укрепилось у него в груди: Азула должна предстать перед судом.

Хотя на остров и прибыли целых сорок солдат, чтобы перевести его сестру из лечебницы в тюрьму, в них не было необходимости. Когда они подняли её на ноги, она не спрашивала, куда её повезут. Она не возражала, когда ей связывали руки, а как только дверь камеры за её спиной захлопнулась, Азула просто легла на пол и зажмурилась. Это было единственное, что она сделала, когда Зуко оттащили от неё. 

— Не уходи, — прохрипела она тогда. Солдаты отцепили её руки от Зуко и связали их за её спиной, но Азула лишь продолжала смотреть на своего брата. — Не надо.

Прежде чем он успел ей что-то ответить, — если б только он вообще смог придумать, что сказать — её уже оттащили от него.

В ожидании суда над Азулой Зуко не мог спать. Он воспроизводил в уме расследование магистратов снова и снова, пока не вынес ей приговор и не помиловал её по крайней мере десять раз. У неё мог случиться припадок. Она напала на них из ярости, но не из намерения. Она не сопротивлялась аресту. Но в то же время эти медсёстры не были теми, кто рассказал ей об Озае и как-либо причинил боль, поэтому у неё не было причин нападать на них. Но она подождала, пока молодая медсестра начнёт менять иглы, чтобы атаковать её, и она знала, что ей ничего не угрожает, и убийство есть убийство, независимо от того, насколько разбито сердце той, кто его совершил.

— Поэтому, — заявил на суде королевский магистрат Азуле, Зуко, всем присутствовавшим и всему Народу Огня. — Я объявляю Азулу виновной и вынесу ей приговор, соответствующий её преступлению.

На протяжении всего процесса Азула молчала. Она лишь продолжала стоять посреди зала суда, а тюремная роба продолжала свисать с её измождённого тела.

— _Скажи что-нибудь_ , — подумал Зуко.

Но, возможно, это он должен был что-нибудь сказать: он был Лордом Огня, и впервые в его жизни у него было больше власти, чем у неё. А может, и не о чем было говорить: если Зуко помилует свою сестру, справедливость не сможет восторжествовать, и медсёстры, которые выполняли свой долг и заботились об Азуле, а потом были ею убиты, будут забыты своим Лордом Огня и тем самым опозорены.

— _Скажи же что-нибудь_ , — умолял Зуко. Азула никогда не сдавалась без боя. Так было всегда. Она и Зуко были слишком упрямы, чтобы умереть. — _Сделай что-нибудь, Азула. Хоть что-нибудь._

Но его сестра лишь безучастно смотрела вперёд, пока солдаты снимали её с трибуны и выволакивали из зала суда. Зуко с болью в душе осознавал, что каким бы ни был её приговор, она его не переживёт.

Как могла она пережить его, когда мир, созданный ею вокруг их отца, рухнул?

До того, как магистраты успели закончить обсуждение приговора Азуле, Зуко удалился из зала суда. Юный Лорд снял свои доспехи, все королевские регалии и даже корону, и своим скромным видом стал напоминать скорее беглеца, которым он был всего лишь несколько месяцев назад, а не Лорда Огня, которым он стал. Для Зуко всё это не было простым решением, он знал: Азула заслужила то, что должно было произойти. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал себе, что пришёл к этому выбору легко. Что бы ни решили магистраты, здоровье его сестры этого не выдержит.

Зуко проскользнул в тюрьму до того, как кто-либо успел ему помешать. На его счастье, больше не нужно было запугивать стражников, чтобы они хранили молчание. Он боялся лишь одного человека в своей жизни, и теперь этот человек был мёртв.

Азулу держали в той же камере, что и Айро когда-то. Зуко задавался вопросом, знает ли она об этом вообще. Он сомневался, что его сестра испытывала достаточную привязанность к Айро, чтобы хоть раз его навестить.

Когда дверь камеры со скрипом открылась и стражник впустил Зуко внутрь, Азула не сдвинулась со своего места на полу. Зуко жестом приказал стражнику покинуть их и встал перед решёткой, с той же стороны, что и всегда, и всё же в этот раз всё было иначе. Он не знал, будет ли это его последний разговор с сестрой или же один из многих, но что бы ни произошло дальше, ничто больше не будет прежним. Зуко чувствовал скорее страх, нежели злость.

Его рука коснулась решётки. Холод исходил от каменных стен, и Азула дрожала в своей тонкой одежде. Зуко не стал просить стражника дать ей одеяло: в этом не было необходимости.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Ему показалось, что он услышал её тихий стон. Азула лежала к нему спиной, и Зуко не мог понять, спала ли она. Чтобы быть к ней ближе, он сел на пол перед решёткой, скрестив ноги.

— Магистраты сейчас обсуждают твой приговор. Это займёт ещё час или около того.

Тишина. Зуко упёрся лбом в решётку, чувствуя себя измотанным от нервного напряжения. Он тоже хотел лечь и наблюдать, как недели одна за другой проходят мимо.

— Если бы ты сказала в суде, что раскаиваешься, твой приговор был бы более мягким, — продолжил он. — Почему ты этого не сделала?

Азула слегка подвинулась. Ему показалось, что его сестра пожала плечами. А может, она просто спала.

— Возможно, если бы ты сказала хотя бы, что сожалеешь, тебя всё равно пришлось бы приговорить, но это было бы хоть что-то, правда?

Зуко почувствовал, как у него во рту пересохло. Ему казалось, что он летит вниз, а его желудок и сердце завязались в узел. Изменилось бы что-то, если бы она ответила ему? Изменилось ли что-то, когда она этого не сделала?

— Ты правда ненавидишь меня, Азула?

Эти слова заставили его желудок перевернуться, и он почувствовал растущий комок в горле, грозивший задушить его если он не закричит. Зуко собрался с силами прежде чем продолжить, но его дыхание всё ещё прерывалось.

— Почти всю нашу жизнь, — сказал он, — даже если ты просто брала пример с отца. Почему ты продолжала причинять мне боль даже тогда, когда он не смотрел?

Зуко стиснул зубы, потому что уже начал повышать голос. Просто вспомнить и сказать всё это вслух было всё равно, что нанести себе несколько ударов ножом в живот. Азула ни на что не отреагировала, и Зуко было больно себе в этом признаться. Он думал, что, может быть, однажды они смогут поговорить о своём прошлом и настоящем, и впервые он наконец-то скажет ей, насколько небезопасно он себя рядом с ней чувствует. И когда Зуко наконец скажет ей правду, ей будет не всё равно. Может быть, она почувствует себя грустной или виноватой, или даже извинится перед ним, и тогда он сможет впервые взглянуть на неё не расстроившись.

Но Зуко пришёл сюда не для этого.

Он пододвинулся к решётке и протянул через неё ладонь. Прутья не дали его руке продвинуться дальше локтя, и лишь кончики его пальцев скользили по концам разбросанных по каменному полу волос его сестры. Зуко больше не хотел от неё ни унижения, ни раскаяния, ни опустошения, ни стыда, о которых он, быть может, и мечтал раньше. Он не желал ждать ничего из этого, и уже ничто не сможет остановить его от того, что будет дальше.

— Я люблю тебя, Азула. Если я уйду, ты мне поверишь?

Она не возражала, как и он. Зуко отстранился от неё, бросил на сестру последний взгляд через плечо и вышел из камеры.

Путь назад в зал суда показался ему сотней миль. Зуко не корил себя за то, как сильно колотилось его сердце, и за пот, стекавший с его лба. В конце-концов, раньше он ничего подобного не делал. Зуко всегда был готов к борьбе, будь то за свою честь, за свою жизнь или за других. Этот леденящий путь к тому, что могло быть ужасающим концом, требовал от него новой храбрости.

Зуко знал, что Азула никогда не сделает ничего подобного для него. Она никогда не увидит в этом ничего ценного, как и в нём самом.

— _Но ты всё равно любишь её, не так ли?_

Он толкнул двери в суд. Толпа уже давно вышла из зала, и магистраты собрались вместе, чтобы решить судьбу Азулы. Когда они увидели, что Зуко вошёл внутрь, главный магистрат шагнул вперёд, протягивая ему длинный свиток, потяжелевший от свежих чернил.

— Лорд Огня Зуко, — сказал главный магистрат. — Нам нужна ваша печать для одобрения приговора преступнице. — Он нахмурился, глядя на скромный наряд Зуко. — Что это? Вы тренировались?

Зуко вытащил из кармана свою каменную печать из гладкого холодного нефрита, сворачивавшегося в фигурку дракона наверху.

— Дайте мне посмотреть.

Главный магистрат вручил ему свиток с подробным изложением приговора Азуле. Зуко знал, что если он прочтёт его, у него возникнет искушение основывать своё решение лишь на его содержании. Но ему нужно было быть твёрдым; что бы ни решили магистраты, Зуко слишком хорошо понимал, что Азула не переживёт этого.

— То, что она сделала, карается смертью, — разъяснил главный магистрат. — Жизнь за жизнь. И поскольку теперь она лишена титула принцессы...

— Даже как принцесса, она должна столкнуться со всеми последствиями, — Зуко внимательно читал свиток. Комок в его груди сжался плотнее.

— Духи, — провозгласил главный магистрат, — решат, жить ей или умереть за своё преступление.

Зуко кивнул. Он положил свиток на стол и жестом указал на чернила. Когда Зуко прижал печать к красным чернилам, то увидел, как дрожат его пальцы. Он знал, насколько болезненным может быть такой приговор — и насколько смертоносным. Но ему не нужны были духи, чтобы рассказать о том, что видели его собственные глаза — Азула позволила себе умереть.

Он прижимал печать к углу пергамента до тех пор, пока чернила не начали стекать с жёлтой бумаги будто кровь. Зуко отложил печать и протянул свиток главному магистрату.

— Теперь, когда вы определились с её приговором, я даю разрешение Лорда Огня и подаю прошение.

Он протянул руки ладонями вверх и его запястья стукнулись друг о друга. Магистраты ахнули от этого движения, а главный магистрат, который сразу понял, что именно сделал Зуко, в шоке уронил свиток.

— Мой Лорд… — выдохнул он.

— Я взываю к Ай Синьху, — сказал Зуко, — и принимаю приговор своей сестры.


	7. Chapter 7

Зуко был слаб, и Азула всегда это знала.

Но, возможно, в этом не было его вины. Каким бы он ни стал теперь, она всегда будет сильнее. Азула никогда не нуждалась в его защите. Даже когда она была ещё ребёнком, никто не осмеливался сделать её своим врагом. И если ей вдруг снился кошмар, то это лишь значило, что ничто, кроме её собственного разума, не сможет победить её, и большую часть своей жизни она находила поддержку в этой мысли. До недавнего времени.

Зуко, напротив, позволял всему причинять ему боль. Он позволил исчезновению Урсы причинить ему боль, он позволил Озаю причинить ему боль, он позволил собственной глупости причинить ему боль. Он позволил Азуле причинить ему боль. Даже когда Зуко давал ей отпор, закрывал уши и кричал на неё, он всё равно позволял ей проникнуть в его сердце и прогрызть в нём дыру. И лишь его вина, что у него не хватало духа игнорировать её или считать неважной, если её слова и нападки так сильно ранили его драгоценные чувства.

Но из них двоих именно Зуко стоял по другую сторону прутьев решётки, несвязанный верёвками и с высоко поднятой головой, увенчанной короной. Всю свою жизнь он был слабым, глупым, менее достойным, менее ценным, менее важным, чем она. И всё же именно Зуко стал Лордом Огня. И ему досталось столько обожания, сколько у Азулы никогда и не было.

Поэтому, когда Зуко пришёл к ней в тюрьму, и Азула притворилась спящей (или, возможно, она слишком устала, чтобы двигаться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то сказать), она хотела протянуть руку через решётку и задушить его. Азула не знала, почему. Он задавал по-детски простые вопросы. Может быть, потому что Зуко сказал слово «Отец», и её накрыла очередная волна горя и предательства. Или потому что он осмелился заявить, как ему _грустно,_ хотя у него было всё. Даже в детстве, когда Озай сказал за обедом, что Зуко было бы лучше умереть, у него было всё. У него была любовь их матери. Каким бы глупым и бесполезным ни был Зуко, у него всегда была её любовь. А у Азулы её не было. Быть может, у неё никогда не было и любви Озая.

Азула хотела задушить Зуко, потому что он сказал ей, что любит её, и она ненавидела то, как сильно в этом сомневалась. Потому что рано или поздно он предаст её, или почувствует к ней отвращение, или объявит, что она стала бесполезной, и оставит её. И ещё больше Азула ненавидела то, что её сомнения означали, насколько отчаянно она хотела его любви.

Она свернулась в клубок ещё плотнее, и её живот скрутило от запаха сырого камня и собственного пота. Рано или поздно ей вынесут приговор. Азула представляла, как брат одобряет худший приговор для неё: каторжные работы на угольных шахтах, например. Возможно, публичную порку. Или, что более вероятно, казнь. Она была угрозой для его правления, как бы он ни уверял её в обратном. И Азула бы поступила так же, будь она на его месте.

Или нет?

Она продолжала думать о Зуко, который только и хныкал за спиной их матери, и мерзкая водная девка которого спасла ему жизнь только потому, что она заботилась о нём. Несмотря на весь гнев и никчемность, которыми Азула окутала его, она знала, что он не сделал ничего плохого, кроме как был любим, и ей этого хватало, чтобы его ненавидеть.

— _Я люблю тебя, Азула_.

Его голос произнёс эти четыре слова у неё в мозгу, и она попыталась разорвать их в клочья, растоптать каблуками, выплюнуть и поджечь. Но они лишь продолжали эхом отражаться в её голове, смягчаясь с каждым разом, и она прижала их к своему колотящемуся сердцу в страхе случайно упустить.

— _Забавно_ , — подумала она. Стражники должны были доставить её на объявление приговора уже давным-давно.

**__________**

Страна Огня находилась очень далеко от Южного полюса. Путешествие заняло бы несколько недель, а Катара так долго не была дома и не видела Пра-Пра.

— Мы не можем остаться здесь навсегда, — сказал Хакода во время подготовки их корабля к отплытию. — Мы закончили наши первые переговоры и набросали план восстановления после войны. Пришло время его осуществить.

— Ненавижу уезжать первой, — сказала Катара. Аанг собирался остаться в Стране Огня на какое-то время, а затем они вместе с Аппой отвезут Тоф и Айро в Царство Земли. Может быть, Катара и была малодушна, но её слишком удручало то, что она оказалась отдельно от группы.

Катара не знала, что заставляло её колебаться. Она отчаянно скучала по дому, снегу и лёгкому онемению от холода. Ей не хватало даже морского чернослива. Но вернуться домой после войны означало вернуться в совершенно новый мир, и какие бы новые надежды не посещали её голову, ничего уже нельзя будет начать с чистого листа. Возможно, именно этого Катара и боялась: возвращения домой к знакомому куполу иглу над головой и незнания, как двигаться дальше.

— И об этом ты беспокоишься? — спросил её Сокка, когда она доверила ему свои волнения. — Нам нужно отстроить целый город заново, и ты — единственная, кто покоряет воду. Ты не останешься без дела ещё _год!_

— В том-то и дело, — ответила она. — Всё это время мы жили войной, и никто не знает, как жить без неё. Что мы будем делать теперь, когда приближаемся к тому, чего не происходило уже сотню лет?

Сокка тут же рассмеялся. Катара знала, что он был сбит с толку так же, как и она, но в тот момент на них смотрел Хакода.

Однако, когда они уже собирались спускаться из Кальдеры в доки, над их головами взревел Аппа. Катара подняла глаза и быстро отбежала в сторону, и небесный бизон приземлился на склоне горы, зарывшись лапами в заросшую сорняками вулканическую почву. Лицо соскользнувшего с головы Аппы Аанга было охвачено страхом.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он, — но крепитесь.

— Аанг, что случилось? — спросила Катара.

— Случился Зуко. Он воззвал к Ай Синьху, чтобы принять наказание за Азулу.

Сердце Катары остановилось. Она выронила узелок, а в её груди закипели ужас и гнев.

— Он _что_ сделал?! — воскликнул Сокка.

— Он занял место Азулы, — ответил Аанг. — И его испытание духов начнётся совсем скоро. Никто не смог его отговорить.

— Тогда я вобью немного здравого смысла в этого _идиота!_ — Катара не смогла сдержать негодования.

— Нет, — сказал Аанг. — Он не передумает. Катара, его застрелят.

Ей стало трудно дышать. Прежде чем она осознала, что именно делает, Катара грубо схватила Аанга за плечи.

— Не застрелят, — её голос дрожал. — Нет, он не настолько глуп. Он не может быть настолько глупым. Он _Лорд Огня_. Всего несколько месяцев назад он едва пережил удар молнии. Разве он не понимает, насколько он нужен всем?

Она умоляюще посмотрела на Хакоду, который поднял руку, чтобы остановить её возможный поток слов.

— Иди. Мы будем тебя ждать.

— Нет. Езжайте без меня. Я... я не могу уехать, пока не узнаю, что с ним всё в порядке.

Она перекинула узелок через плечо и взобралась по хвосту Аппы в седло. Сокка тут же вскарабкался вслед за ней.

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал он в ответ на потрясённый взгляд сестры. — Зуко и мой друг тоже.

Катара схватила Сокку за руку и крепко сжала её. Аанг быстро взмахнул поводьями, и Аппа взлетел ввысь, на всех парах устремившись к юному Лорду Огня.

**__________**

Когда Айро рассказали о том, что именно сделал его племянник, он заплакал. И Зуко почти хватило этого, чтобы отступить.

— Слишком много раз на этой войне я почти терял тебя, — Айро держал Зуко за руку так, как будто этого было достаточно, чтобы удержать того от духов. — Не подвергай себя опасности сейчас, когда война наконец закончена. Не могу выносить, когда тебя у меня отнимают.

— Я многое пережил, — ответил Зуко. — И это тоже выдержу.

— А может, и не выдержишь. Ты играешь с судьбой, племянник. Ты можешь как пережить это, так и умереть.

— Я знаю. Но Азула так больна, Дядя. Она точно умрёт.

Возможно, Айро и сможет перенести то, что случится с Азулой. Возможно, даже Зуко сможет это вынести. Но он не даст духам и шанса.

— Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, Дядя. Если бы это только означало мою свободу. Нет… ты уже это сделал. — Зуко успел замолчать, прежде чем его голос сорвался. — Обещай мне, что не будешь смотреть.

— Я не смогу. Но оставить тебя одного?

— Не надо. Ты должен убедиться, что они освободили Азулу. Они обязаны. Я занял её место, но люди всё равно могут посчитать её виновной. Ты должен убедиться, что с ней всё будет в порядке.

Айро открыл было рот, но затем замолчал, и в его глазах заблестели слёзы. И Зуко догадывался, почему: на мгновение, хотя он и забыл давно звучание его голоса, голос Зуко звучал почти как голос Лу Тена.

Зуко больше не мог смотреть своему дяде в глаза, поэтому он лишь быстро сжал его ладонь в своей и отстранился.

__________

Главный магистрат нарисовал чёрными чернилами круг на одежде Зуко, прямо напротив его сердца. Мужчина весь дрожал, а когда он отступил и поклонился, его зубы застучали. Зуко поклонился ему в ответ, и его тоже сковал страх. Но он не мог позволить Азуле умереть — не тогда, когда она ещё не была любима.

Они надели мешок Зуко на голову, чтобы назначенный для исполнения приговора лучник не узнал его личность. Его руки связали у него за спиной, а его самого привязали к шесту в зале суда. Голоса магистратов и Мудрецов Огня заглушала мешковина, и Зуко слышал лишь своё прерывистое дыхание. Даже если он не видел и не слышал Айро, он знал, что его дядя не ушёл, как бы Зуко ни умолял его.

— _Что же я делаю_ , — подумал он.

Он думал об Азуле и о её невыносимой печали. Если он уйдет, поверит ли она, что он её любит?

Поверит ли он сам?

Мудрец Огня Шу изложил приговор и начал читать молитвы духам об их вмешательстве и справедливом суде. Его мантры сочились отчаянием. Зуко попытался выровнять дыхание, чтобы не слышать звуки собственного ужаса. Его сердце билось о чёрный чернильный круг на груди, очерченный, чтобы лучник целился куда угодно, но только не в этот круг. Две стрелы — в живот, в лёгкие или в бок, куда угодно, но только не в сердце, чтобы избежать внезапной смерти. Если на то будет воля духов, эти стрелы не станут смертельными. Но Зуко уже знал, что не может рассчитывать на благосклонность духов.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал, как поднялась его грудь. В то же время он услышал, что лучник Ю Ян натянул тетиву в тридцати метрах от него. Хотя Зуко и не видел ничего, кроме точек света на мешковине, он закрыл глаза. Он вспоминал о том, как тихо гладил Азулу по волосам, когда услышал звук выпущенной стрелы.


	8. Chapter 8

В тот же момент, когда лапы Аппы коснулись твёрдой почвы, Катара спрыгнула с него и помчалась в суд. Она была уверена, что всё закончилось буквально только что, так как во дворце царил хаос.

Люди бегали взад и вперёд, а стайки шепчущихся слуг попрятались по углам. Страх прилип к дворцовым стенам, как летний пот прилипает к телу, но Катара не могла заморозить его в ледяные кинжалы и швырнуть их прямо в свой ужас.

— Эй, ты! — Сокка схватил за руку слугу, бежавшего по коридору с охапкой тряпок. — Где Зуко? Что с ним?

— Мне надо идти! — воскликнул пойманный.

Он попытался вырваться из рук Сокки, но тот лишь грубее схватил его за предплечье.

— Моя сестра — мастер покорения воды, — сказал Сокка с нажимом. — Если Зуко ранен, она сможет его вылечить. Но ты должен сказать нам, где он!

Слуга прижал кучу тряпок крепче к груди.

— Покои в западном крыле, — выдавил он, сильно заикаясь. — Он ранен в грудь и живот.

— Было не так уж и трудно, да? — взгляд Сокки упал на тряпки в руках слуги, а потом он со вскриком отшатнулся назад. Слуга поспешно поклонился и бросился прочь.

— Там была кровь, — сказал Сокка напряжённо. Он побежал, взяв Катару за руку. — Там всё было в крови. 

Катара крепче сжала бурдюк с водой у себя на бедре, эту поношенную и заплатанную вещицу, от которой теперь наверняка зависела жизнь Лорда Огня.

Они протолкнулись в западное крыло; чем дальше они продвигались, тем сильнее чувствовался запах крови и благовоний. К тому времени, как они ворвались в личные покои Зуко, Катара уже готова была кричать от напряжения в груди.

— Мастер Катара! — Айро тут же вскочил на ноги, а его лицо блестело от пота и слёз. Его рука крепко обхватывала ладонь Зуко, который не сжимал её в ответ.

Катара бросилась к постели. Лицо Зуко было пугающе бледным; стрелы уже вытащили из его тела, но его раны никто не перевязал, их лишь присыпали лечебным порошком.

— Мне нужен свет, — Катара положила руку ему на лоб, но он даже не шевельнулся. — Почему вы не промыли его раны?

— Это обряд воззвания к воле духов, — Мудрец Огня зажёг несколько тонких палочек благовоний и поставил их в латунную подставку, и ароматный дым заструился к потолку. — Мы не можем вмешиваться в их правосудие.

Катара глубоко вздохнула, сняла крышку с бурдюка и вытянула из него воду.

— Нельзя! — тут же вскрикнул Мудрец Огня. — Это будет волей духов, если он...

— Волей духов было дать мне способность покорять воду. И клянусь Ла, я вылечу его!

Катара обернула свои ладони водяными перчатками и прижала их к ранам Зуко. Холодное сияние исходило от её рук, и она чувствовала, насколько глубоки его раны, и сколько крови он уже потерял до её прихода. Кровь скапливалась в полостях, где её не должно было быть, и каждый раз, когда Катара покорением воды пыталась собрать её и вернуть на место его колотые вены и мышцы, что-то выходило из-под её контроля, и его сердцебиение замедлялось.

— У него очень сильное кровотечение, — сказала она, чувствуя, как пот стекает с её лба. — Кровь повсюду. Я не могу... она попадает даже в воду.

Катара отделила от перчаток ту часть воды, сквозь которую проплывали кровавые капли, и попросила Сокку принести ей ещё. Он сразу же бросился за столь необходимой жидкостью.

— Думаешь, он умрёт? — спросил Айро.

Катара зажмурилась. Она использовала всю мощь своего покорения на Зуко, но если она и могла соединить его ткани, восполнить омертвевшие у неё уже не получится.

— Никто не умрёт в мою смену, — сказала Катара, хотя её пальцы уже дрожали от боли. — Только не снова.

Она вытянула ещё больше смешанной с водой крови, позволив окрашенным в красный цвет каплям плавать над её головой, пока она думала, как избавиться от них, а затем внезапно застыла и резко взглянула на Айро.

— Сколько ещё до темноты?

— Остался час до заката, — ответил он ей.

Катара кивнула. Ещё час — а может и дольше, прежде чем окончательно стемнеет. Она снова повернулась к Зуко, чья истерзанная грудь едва поднималась с каждым вдохом, но, тем не менее, поднималась.

— Остался всего час, Зуко. Так что держись.

Катара крепче прижала к нему свои дрожащие руки и стала ждать, когда полная луна вольёт в неё свою силу.

**__________**

Азула лишь безрадостно усмехнулась, когда стражники наконец-то пришли за ней.

— Вы уже успели забыть обо мне? — спросила она.

Они ничего ей не ответили, только положили рядом с ней чистую одежду и ушли.

Увидев принесённый наряд, Азула нахмурилась. Ей принесли её старую дворцовую тунику цвета красного вина. Зуко настаивал на королевской казни? Она отбросила тунику в сторону.

Когда один из стражников вернулся, то лишь взглянул на нетронутую одежду и вместо того, чтобы одеть Азулу силой, он забрал тунику и ушёл.

Это заставило Азулу сесть. Через какое-то время он вернулся в компании ещё одного стражника, отпер дверь и вошёл в её камеру, а другой стражник продолжил стоять у двери. Азула тут же вскочила на ноги, но стражник в ответ покачал головой.

— Мы вытащим иглы, блокирующие ци, — он перетащил табурет на середину камеры.

Азула прищурилась. Стражников было только двое, и никаких цепей не было видно. Они были тайными пособниками старого режима, настроенными помочь ей бежать и свергнуть Зуко? У неё не было причин доверять им, а у них было ещё меньше причин доверять ей.

Тем не менее, она села на табурет. Возможно, ей следовало опасаться за свою жизнь: Зуко мог разглагольствовать о своей любви к ней сколько угодно, но это не значило, что его люди её любили. Любовь Зуко не будет иметь значения после маленького тихого убийства. Но стражник сдержал своё слово: снял бинты и вынул тонкие как волоски иглы, мешавшие ей покорять огонь. Тепло наполнило её руки и ноги, и они будто пробудились ото сна благодаря приливу крови.

Прежде чем Азула успела подумать о том, чтобы напасть на стражников и сбежать, стражник, вынувший иглы, отступил и жестом пригласил её следовать за ним. Ни один из стражников не сказал ни слова и ни разу не оглянулся при выходе из камеры, чтобы узнать, следует ли она за ними.

Возможно, Зуко нанял идиотов.

Тем не менее, ей всё же стоило увидеть, как далеко зайдёт эта игра, иначе всё, что у неё останется — это её тюремная камера. Будь то побег или убийство, для неё всё равно ничего не изменится.

Но когда стражник вёл Азулу по коридору, заключённые и другие стражники молчали. Никто не посмотрел ей в глаза, но никто и не забил тревогу. Все они тайно работали на неё, а она этого не знала? Её бы позабавила эта мысль, если бы ей не было так плевать на их мнение.

Но потом Азула поняла, что её и правда ведут к выходу из тюрьмы, но не через секретный чёрный ход или туннель, а к главной двери. Когда охранник открыл её и знаком предложил Азуле выйти, никто не последовал за ней. Снаружи её поприветствовал стрёкот цикад и холодный, мягкий свет полной луны.

— Что всё это значит? — спросила она наконец. — Неужели у него не хватило смелости изгнать меня лично?

— Вы не изгнаны, — ответил ей стражник. — Вас не приговорили.

Азула повернулась к нему и громко рассмеялась.

— Я, по-вашему, дура? Если это часть плана, или если вы просто отпускаете меня, чтобы тихо убить для успокоения совести Зузу, скажите ему, что у него должно хотя бы хватать духу убить меня самому...

— Лорд Огня Зуко воззвал к Ай Синьху и занял ваше место, — сказал стражник. — Вы свободны жить или умереть, как считаете нужным.

Он закрыл дверь перед Азулой, оставив её одну в тишине ночи.


	9. Chapter 9

Покорение крови было тяжёлой работой. После тех двух раз, когда Катара использовала его, к ней не шёл ночной сон, и она оправдывала себя тем, что делала это во благо. Уже позже Катара с трудом призналась себе, что на самом деле покоряла человеческую плоть против воли её обладателей, и пообещала себе никогда больше так не делать. А теперь покорение крови спасало Зуко жизнь.

Её одежда насквозь пропиталась по́том, пока она отправляла кровь Зуко обратно в вены и закрывала его раны так быстро, как только могла. Всё это время Тоф стояла рядом и объявляла, замедлилось ли сердце Зуко или же забилось быстрее после очередной целительной манипуляции, и лишь её восклицания нарушали тишину комнаты.

Время от времени Сокка бегал за водой для исцеления, и Айро покидал комнату, когда чиновникам требовалось поговорить с ним или спросить о положении Лорда Огня. Но Катара не отрывала своего внимания от Зуко, который лишь однажды пошевелился, а затем замер вновь.

В конце концов, она откинулась назад в изнеможении: её грудь тяжело вздымалась, и она израсходовала остатки воды. Катара повернулась к Сокке, чтобы попросить его принести ещё, но Айро положил руку ей на плечо и покачал головой.

— Катара, ты очень устала, — сказал он. — Ты работаешь без перерыва уже несколько часов.

— Но ему не лучше. Я ещё не закончила. Я пытаюсь срастить обратно его ткани, но у меня не получается. Если я займусь этим ещё немного...

— Ты сделала всё, что могла. Его сердце ещё бьётся?

— Да, — сказала Тоф. — Пульс слабый, но он есть.

— И он всё ещё истекает кровью?

— Нет, — ответила Катара. — Я сделала всё, чтобы закрыть его раны, но...

— Тогда его тело позаботится о себе само. Пожалуйста, Катара. Если ты продолжишь попытки вылечить его, ты только навредишь себе.

Катара поджала губы, но кивнула. Айро развернул моток перевязочной ткани и жестом велел ей помочь ему. Он поднял своего племянника за плечи, поддерживая его голову, и Катара стала обматывать тело Зуко бинтами. Шрам от молнии Азулы на его груди был всё так же ужасен, и её охватила новая волна негодования.

— Ты молодец, Катара, — сказал Аанг. — Зуко будет в порядке.

— Можешь отправиться в мир духов и убедиться в этом точно? 

Айро снова уложил Зуко на кровать и накрыл его простынями до плеч. Катара собрала волосы в пучок; он был настолько тяжёлым от пота, что она почти решила использовать этот пот для исцеления.

— Наверное, Зуко был прав, — продолжил Аанг. — Азула не выжила бы. Даже если бы ты исцелила её после всего.

Непрошенный вопрос тяжким грузом повис в голове Катары, и прежде, чем она смогла ответить на него, заговорил Сокка.

— Что с ней будет теперь? — сказал он. — Если она свободна, то она просто вернётся в больницу? А потом переедет к Зуко после того, как попыталась его убить?

— Её выпустили из тюрьмы, — ответил Айро. — Надзиратель лечебницы приехал, чтобы забрать её на дальнейшее лечение, но она отказалась.

— Что? — удивился Аанг. — Где же она тогда? Она здесь?

— Она покинула остров. Начальник порта известил меня, что она взошла на один из кораблей и уехала.

Катара застыла на месте. Айро поднялся на ноги, разминая затёкшую спину.

— Уже поздно, — добавил он. — Вам всем следует немного поспать. Катара, Сокка, начальник порта сообщил мне, что корабль вашего отца бросил якорь. Они останутся здесь на то же время, что и вы.

— Спасибо, Айро, — Сокка повернулся к Катаре. — Наверное, мы должны сообщить папе, что происходит. Просто чтобы он знал, что делать дальше.

Катара не ответила. Айро убрал волосы с лица Зуко одновременно с гордостью за своего племянника и болью от страха за его жизнь.

— Я сделаю чай, — сказал он. — Хоть я и не возражаю против вашей компании, вам всем стоит поспать. Отдохните. С Зуко всё будет в порядке.

Когда Айро вышел из комнаты, ребята тут же погрузились в напряжённое молчание. Катара повернулась спиной ко всем остальным, и всё её внимание поглотил Зуко. Она беспрестанно поправляла свежие повязки, с которыми всё было в порядке, и положила руку на его сердце, чтобы считать его удары и позволить своему сердцу сделать то же самое.

— Катара, — сказала Тоф. — Я чувствую, как колотится твоё сердце.

Целительница тут же отдёрнула руку.

— Обязательно было объявлять об этом всем? — огрызнулась она.

— Об этом нетрудно догадаться, — вмешался Аанг.

Катара обернулась к нему и сжала руки в кулаки.

— Догадаться о чём?

— Что ты злишься.

Она тяжело сглотнула. Несмотря на то, что её руки устали до боли, прямо сейчас Катара отдала бы всё, чтобы сразиться с кем-нибудь.

— Я имею полное право злиться! — воскликнула она.

— Конечно, — быстро сказал Аанг. — Но _из-за чего_ ты злишься?

— Из-за всего! Я… я не знаю. Из-за всей этой ситуации. Папа так надолго задержится в Стране Огня, и мы все здесь задержимся, а Зуко лежит вот тут… ну, мы все знаем, _почему_...

— Дело не в этом, — заметила Тоф.

Катара стиснула зубы.

— Ой, правда? — съязвила она. — Тогда скажи мне, из-за чего я же злюсь, Тоф, раз ты всё-всё знаешь!

— Ну, теперь похоже, что ты злишься из-за _меня_.

— Я не злюсь из-за тебя, — честно сказала Катара. Она встала с постели Зуко. — Я выйду.

— Выйдешь? — переспросил Сокка. — И куда же?

— Просто на улицу. Аанг, я одолжу Аппу?

— Каждый раз, когда ты хочешь одолжить Аппу, ты что-то скрываешь, — ответил Аанг. — Куда ты собираешься?

— Прочь с этого острова.

— О нет, — произнёс Аанг досадливо. — Нет… ты хочешь найти Азулу, да?

Лицо Катары вспыхнуло. Она не ответила, и Аанг поднялся на ноги и взял её за руку. Катара хотела было отстраниться, но в последнюю секунду не решилась.

— Катара, ты не можешь сражаться с Азулой, — сказал Аанг. — Зуко не хотел бы этого.

— Тогда давай спросим его, — она не унималась. — Когда он очнётся, давай спросим его! Доброе утро, Зуко, ты знаешь, что ты вообще-то отдал свою жизнь за сестру несмотря на то, что она заслужила этот приговор, а ты — нет? Что ж, она просто сбежала, даже не поинтересовавшись, в порядке ли ты! 

— Катара… — начал было Сокка.

— По-твоему, я не права? —Катара повернулась к брату, а её глаза горели негодованием. — Разве это не так? Это её должны были застрелить почти насмерть, но Зуко занял её место, и она даже не поблагодарила!

— Я знаю, — ответил ей Сокка. — Я знаю, и я не… я тоже это ненавижу. Но Зуко сделал то, что сделал, чтобы никто больше не мог приговорить Азулу. Ай Синьху — юридический процесс...

— Я осуждаю её за совершенно новое преступление, — Катара была непреклонна. — Это не в счёт.

— Зуко не хотел бы этого, Катара, — сказал Аанг.

— _Не делай этого, Катара_ , — сказала Кая. За исключением того, что она никогда по-настоящему не говорила этого своей дочери, потому что была мертва, когда Катара впервые это услышала.

— Но _я_ хочу, — был её ответ.

Она села на пол, и пальцами вцепилась в свои руки так, будто боролась с раненым зверем внутри себя. Лицо Сокки вытянулось в удивлении, но он сел рядом с сестрой и протянул ей свою ладонь.

— Иди сюда.

Катара поколебалась, но потом всё же придвинулась ближе к брату, который тут же обнял её за плечи. В тот же момент слёзы подступили к её глазам.

— Как ей может быть настолько наплевать?! — голос Катары дрожал. — Она знает, что он может умереть из-за неё прямо сейчас. Он занял её место. Он не должен был, но занял.

Сокка прижал сестру к себе так, что её лицо оказалось напротив его лица. Она стала тереть щёки, чтобы льющиеся по ним слёзы не стекали вниз.

— Зуко сделал это не для того, чтобы Азула почувствовала себя в долгу перед ним, — сказал Аанг. — Он не такой человек.

— Это не долг, — ответила ему Катара. — Это просто _забота_. Слава Юи, что с Зуко всё будет в порядке, но как она могла просто… наплевать? Я не могу перестать думать об этом всё время.

— Всё время? — спросил Сокка.

Сердце Катары пропустило удар, и в её горле образовался комок. Лишь Зуко смог бы понять её, но теперь ей нужно было в одиночку объяснять ребятам, что именно она имела в виду.

— Мама умерла из-за меня, Сокка. Она умерла, потому что заявила, что была последней покорительницей воды Южного Племени. Вот зачем тогда пришли Люди Огня. За мной. Я знаю, что она сделала это, потому что любила меня, но она солгала и сказала...

Её голос сорвался, но Сокка уже обхватил сестру обеими руками и крепко обнял. Он ничего не говорил, только гладил её по спине и крепко прижимал к себе, чтобы она ни на минуту не усомнилась в нём.

— Я не могу даже представить, чтобы мне было наплевать, — Катара схватила Сокку за рубашку и обняла его в ответ. — Я не могу даже представить, чтобы я не сказала _спасибо_ , если бы у меня была возможность его сказать.

Комната погрузилась в глубокую тишину. Когда Катара и Сокка наконец выпустили друг друга из объятий, глаза Сокки уже были красными. Катара вдруг остро почувствовала тяжесть своего тела и прижалась к кровати Зуко, чтобы остаться в вертикальном положении. Когда Айро вернулся, он лишь единожды обвёл взглядом лица ребят, прежде чем тут же поставить пять маленьких фарфоровых чашек на пол перед ними.

— Тебе, Катара, в особенности нужно отдохнуть, — сказал он.

— Я не думаю, что смогу поспать, — ответила она.

— Я знаю. Я тоже не смогу.

Айро налил каждому из них немного жасминового чая. Его запах смешался с запахом благовоний, и Катара глубоко вдохнула получившийся аромат.

— Айро, — она подняла чашку. — Как вы думаете, Зуко и правда должен был это сделать?

Айро сел между Аангом и Тоф. Тени залегли вокруг его глаз, а на его плечах лежал тяжкий груз.

— Я никогда не был близок со своей племянницей, — ответил он. — Я нечасто бывал в Стране Огня, и не мог наблюдать за тем, как они растут. А их отец... Озай уже довольно давно отдалился от меня. С тех пор, как он умер, я не перестаю гадать, научился бы он когда-нибудь гордиться Зуко и стал бы скромнее в своих амбициях, будь у него на это время. Я был старше, чем он сейчас — тогда — прежде чем я, наконец, отказался от высокомерия и признал свои ошибки. — Айро остановился и посмотрел на свою чашку. — Не знаю, смог бы я сделать то, что Зуко сделал для Азулы. Возможно, я бы даже не подумал об этом. Но несмотря на свой юный возраст Зуко уже стал намного лучше меня. Может, если Зуко думает, что он должен был так поступить, это и есть самое важное.

Катара провела пальцем по тонкому ободку своей чашки и подняла её вверх, встретившись взглядом с Айро. Он удивленно моргнул, но затем улыбнулся и сделал то же самое. Они осушили свои чашки одновременно.

**__________**

Азула не была изгнанницей, но всё же жила как изгнанница.

Из каждого города, который она проезжала, Азула сбегала, закрыв лицо капюшоном, чтобы остаться неузнанной. Она ни с кем не разговаривала и ни у кого ничего не просила. В какой-то момент, когда у неё заурчало в животе от голода, Азула уже собралась было ворваться в один из магазинов и потребовать от владельца отдать ей всё, что у него было, но она остановилась в последний момент. Сколько бы денег и ценностей Азула ни приобрела, она всё равно не сможет толком ими воспользоваться.

Азула знала, что растрачивает свои возможности попусту. Её не изгнали, не лишили каких-то удобств или нужных ей средств к существованию. Её лицо не украшало плакаты с надписью «Разыскивается!», и если она снова приедет в столицу, её покорение огня будет достаточно сильным, чтобы уничтожить любого, кто попытается ей противостоять. И тем не менее, Азула убегала всё дальше и дальше, прячась на рыбацких кораблях и считая острова, которые она проплывала.

Возможно ли быть _слишком_ любимой?

На пляже продуваемого всеми ветрами острова, находившегося рядом с последним островом Страны Огня перед нейтральными водами, Азула закрыла лицо руками. С самого заката она сидела там в одиночестве, измученная и замёрзшая, и ей некуда было идти дальше. Азула знала, что как только она покинет территорию Страны Огня, её тут же атакуют солдаты Царства Земли или Племён Воды. И даже если она победит их всех, то ради чего? Больше некого было преследовать, и некому было угождать.

— _Я буду делать то, что хочу я_ , — подумала Азула про себя, воображая, что снова захватывает Ба Синг Се, топит корабли Южного Племени Воды и собирает короны бывших Царей и Вождей. Быть может, Озай никогда и не увидит её триумфа, а может, Озая её триумф никогда и не волновал. Но она прославится всё равно.

Вот только у неё уже был триумф когда-то. Азула стала Лордом Огня на один день и осталась одна в холодном дворце. Она могла заставить самых сильных представителей всех народов служить ей и следовать за ней повсюду, но потом они бы всё равно бросили её. Она могла заставить людей всего мира поклониться ей, но никогда не смогла бы убедить их полюбить её.

Возможно ли быть...?

Зуко всегда был так слаб и предсказуем. Может, он и стал сильнее, но уж точно не беспощаднее. И всё же то, что Зуко просто взял и принял её приговор, пугало Азулу больше всего на свете.

Возможно, любовь Зуко к ней была сильнее, чем она могла себе представить, и поэтому ей было так страшно. Зуко был предсказуем. По крайней мере, так думала Азула, пока он не сделал для неё то, чего не сделал бы никто другой.

Прежде чем она позволила себе почувствовать что-то ещё, Азула издала пронзительный крик и выпустила поток огня в горизонт. Волны встретили её пламя и превратились в пар. Она стреляла ещё и ещё, пытаясь не дать океану продвинуться дальше, но волны всё так же омывали берег. Она не могла уничтожить их, сколько бы ни пыталась.

Вот что поразило её до глубины души: Зуко любил её так, как никогда не любили ни друзья, ни мать, ни отец. И она хотела этой любви ещё, до боли в сердце.

И возможно — возможно — что он всё же даст ей эту любовь.

Азула упала на спину, и песок смягчил её падение. Она зарылась пальцами в прохладу этого песка и вспомнила, как когда-то в детстве на Угольном острове Зуко носил её на спине, потому что песок обжигал ей ноги.

Она слишком устала, чтобы ненавидеть себя за то, как она этого хотела.

Всё, что ей нужно было сделать, это найти какой-нибудь корабль у пристани и потребовать пропустить её. Может быть, даже украсть его, если ей не захочется путешествовать в компании, чего ей и не хотелось. Но там, по дороге к горизонту, она будет вечно преследовать что-то, сама не зная, что именно, а позади, на западе, останется любящий её брат.

Азула села, стряхивая песок со своих чёрных волос и, поднявшись на ноги, направилась к пристани.

**__________**

— Тут так красиво! — воскликнула Катара.

Она соскользнула со спины Аппы и побежала по полю, усеянному цветущими огненными лилиями. Аанг покатился вниз по склону холма, восторженно крича, а Сокка устремился вслед за ним. Даже Тоф выглядела невероятно довольной.

— Наконец-то, — сказала она. — Больше никаких дурацких городов.

Девочка зарылась босыми ногами в почву, а затем подпрыгнула и упала на спину прямо в цветы, наслаждаясь лёгкой дрожью нетронутой человеком земли.

— Столица всё же не _настолько_ плоха, — Зуко лежал на одной из мягких лап Аппы, слишком упрямый, чтобы отказаться от своего обещания показать друзьям главную гордость Фестиваля Огненных Лилий, и слишком травмированный, чтобы принять участие во всеобщем веселье. — Во всяком случае, она лучше, чем Ба Синг Се.

— Согласна, — ответила ему Тоф. — Где тут можно покорять землю, не вырывая этих цветов? Мне нужно тренироваться.

— Вот здесь, Тоф! — крикнул ей Аанг, стоя у подножия холма. Тоф помчалась ему навстречу, поскальзываясь на бесчисленных лилиях.

Катара глубоко вдохнула, и запах огненных цветов наполнил её лёгкие. Пока Сокка, Тоф и Аанг бежали от холма к пляжу, она с наслаждением водила пальцами по цветочным лепесткам. Некоторые лилии были так велики, что почти доставали ей до талии.

— Я думал, что у Сокки аллергия, — сказал Зуко.

Катара подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть в сторону пляжа: Сокка уже согнулся пополам и чихал в рукав.

— Это его не остановит, — ответила она.

— В этом весь Сокка, — они встретились взглядами, и Зуко помахал ей рукой. — Давай, присоединяйся к ним.

— Мне не нужно, — возразила Катара.

— Там внизу вода.

Она закатила глаза, а затем опустилась на траву. Морской ветер шелестел по склону холма, заставляя плясать цветы и зевать Аппу.

— На Южном полюсе не так много зелени, как здесь, — сказала Катара. — Я буду скучать.

— Там есть водоросли.

— Водоросли растут в море, Зуко. Я не могу резвиться в холодном море.

— Резвиться? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я.

Катара вытянула руки вверх над головой, словно желая прижать к себе тепло солнца. Зуко встал с лапы Аппы и осторожно пошагал к ней. Она хотела было подняться на ноги и помочь ему идти, но он так сердито посмотрел на неё, что ей пришлось молча согласиться с ним и дать ему подойти самостоятельно. Зуко лёг на траву рядом с ней, и огненные лилии окружили его со всех сторон.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Катара.

— Нормально. Могло быть и хуже. Если честно, не думаю, что смогу теперь отсюда встать.

— Ты сам виноват.

— Да, знаю. — Зуко повернулся к ней лицом. — Но я правда в порядке. Спасибо.

— Ты говоришь это уже в пятый раз.

— Как-то странно не говорить этого.

— Странно это всё время слышать.

— Ты спасла мне жизнь. Дважды.

Катара фыркнула. Она откинулась назад, легла рядом с ним и уставилась в ослепительно голубое небо.

— Ты тоже спас мне жизнь.

— Так и есть. И где же благодарность?

— Ну, я спасла _твою_ жизнь после того, как ты спас мою. Это считается благодарностью.

— Ладно, хорошо. Тут мы квиты. Но у тебя всё ещё на одно спасение больше.

— Это наша система обмена теперь, да? Не платить друг другу за сок из личи, но спасать друг другу жизни?

— Да, это я и имел в виду.

Катара засмеялась. Именно этого и можно было ожидать от дружбы, завязанной в разгар войны.

— Твой отец нормально относится к тому, чтобы отложить своё возвращение так надолго? — спросил Зуко.

— Папа всё понимает. Они уже отправили домой один из кораблей. Так что будет кому позаботиться о Южном Полюсе.

Зуко кивнул, слегка смутившись.

— Это не твоя вина, — сказала Катара.

— Да вообще-то моя.

— Может и так. Но, думаю, ты сделал это из лучших побуждений.

— Да, хотел помешать твоему отъезду.

— Извини, что?

Зуко быстро поднял руку в примирительном жесте.

— Я пошутил!

— Я знаю, — лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Катары. — Твоё чувство юмора всегда было нелепым.

— Моё? Нелепым?

— Отварись от меня, я кипячусь?

— Это _Дядя_. И это было бы смешно, если бы я вспомнил всё остальное.

— Часть хорошего чувства юмора — это рассказывать шутки целиком.

Зуко сморщил нос. Катара отвела взгляд в сторону моря, откуда доносились звуки плавающих Аанга и Сокки, пока Тоф практиковала покорение песка.

— Катара? 

— Да? 

— Как думаешь, мне стоит искать Азулу?

Она замолчала, прежде чем ответить.

— А как ты сам думаешь? 

Пауза.

— Нет, — сказал Зуко. — Она ушла по какой-то причине. Но я хотел бы, чтобы она осталась.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответила Катара. — Я тоже.

Зуко задумчиво хмыкнул. Где-то внизу Тоф построила себе мост из песка, чтобы проследовать за Аангом и Соккой в воду. Когда Аанг брызнул в неё водой, она тут же отправила его в полёт.

— Азула знает, где тебя найти, — сказала Катара. — Если она захочет.

Зуко мягко рассмеялся.

— Это правда. Я прямо здесь.

Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к крикам разноцветных птиц, летавших над волнами. Катара наблюдала за ним до тех пор, пока его дыхание не выровнялось, а затем она вновь посмотрела на море, прислушиваясь к плеску воды и радостным воплям и наблюдая за единственным кораблём на горизонте, который медленно приближался к берегу.


End file.
